


Cruelty Of Kin

by Qu0t13



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Age of Consent in Dunwall is Unclear, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, But Fuck It This Is Definitely Underage, But Like To A Bed, Butt Plugs, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Even More Begging., Evil Twins, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Grinding, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, His Body Doesn't, I Suck At Writing Begging, I Wrote This., Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Inner Dialogue, Kissing, Light Sadism, Like Very Underage, Love Bites, M/M, Mind vs. Body, More to come. - Freeform, Morgan And Custis Do Not Care, Morgan Likes To Watch, Morgan/Custis Are 17, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Office Blow Jobs, Pillow Bitting, Pining, Poor Treavor, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Running Away, Running Away From Sex, Sad, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stomach Bulge, Treavor Hates This, Treavor Is 13, Treavor Passes Out, Treavor Tries To Run, Twincest, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, What a fucking creep, Will Add More Later, it doesn't work, mind breaking, shit., sloppy blow jobs, stomach kissing, that applies here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu0t13/pseuds/Qu0t13
Summary: The twins deem Treavor old enough perhaps a bit too young...
Relationships: Custis Pendleton/Morgan Pendleton/Treavor Pendleton, Custis Pendleton/Treavor Pendleton, Morgan Pendleton/Treavor Pendleton
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65





	1. Rising Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was supposed to be working on an essay.

Treavor sobbed into the pillow as Morgan slowly pressed a third finger into him.

The stretching sensation was soothed by warm oil which smeared and dribbled between his thighs as his brother torturously worked him open on his hand.

Morgan was being uncharacteristically generous that evening, though the hand gripping the back of his neck, preventing him from moving from his position spoke other volumes…

Treavor shuddered to think why.

His brothers had just returned from a business meeting with their father to western Tyvia to discuss the purchase of a new plot of mining land, they’d been gone for some months and in that time they had ‘unfortunately’ missed Yuel.

This was supposed to be his belated present.

Treavor had managed to avoid his brothers for a full 48 hours upon their arrival home before they grew impatient and tracked him down.

The first day he spent sequestered in his room, cowering behind locked doors as his brothers relaxed and unpacked, knowing damn well that the locks on his doors would do nothing to deter the twins if they sought him out.

The second day he hid away in the library, occupying himself as best he could with his homework as he pondered escape routes for the inevitable encounter with his brothers...

He was headed back to his room from the library, most recent homework assignment tucked safely to his chest when they caught him.

“There you are.”

Treavor hardly had time to scream as a hand clamped over his jaw before he was all but hoisted off the floor. The sudden panic which burned in his veins made his heart flutter and tears spring to his eyes.

His homework assignment fell to the floor of his brothers’ room as he struggled violently against his brothers, clawing at his brother’s wrist with his fingers, not his nails, he fucking knew better.

His voice muffled by the palm and briefly he considered biting the hand which held him before deciding that it would be better for him in the long run not to break skin…

The position Treavor found himself in soon after, nestled between his brothers atop their spare bed, his back to Custis’ chest, his thigh spread wide over his brother’s knees, allowing Morgan to settle between and over his slouched form, would have been more comfortable had it not been for the rising panic choking his breath.

He was so small in comparison to his brothers, so small… Morgan and Custis were both well on their way to adulthood, they had both turned seventeen some months prior and their physique had, regretfully, filled out admirably.

And then there was Treavor, little, spry, willowy Treavor. Treavor, who was too small, too weak to wrench his wrists from Morgan’s grasp, too afraid of the consequences of biting Custis’ tongue, too ashamed to cry for help.

Custis first took hold of his wrists as he settled them atop the bed, drawing Treavor snugly into his lap as he leaned back against the pile of pillows placed by the headboard.

Treavor shook and trembled in his brother’s hold, warm wetness cascading down his cheeks as some strangled sobs escaped his throat.

“There we go…” The elder twin merely hummed as he positioned them just so, the hands holding Treavor’s wrists looped around his front to keep him against the body behind him while Custis probed Treavor’s thighs open with his knees.

Lips nibbled at the back of Treavor’s neck dare he say, affectionately. Of course it was just a distraction to allow Custis to snatch his wrists into a single hand, allowing the elder twin to reach between Treavor’s parted legs to tease the timid warmth hidden beneath his pants.

Treavor hated how easily his body gave into his brothers’ whims...

Morgan had yet to join them on the bed, he was busy retrieving a wik and a basin of oil, Treavor shuddered as he watched the younger twin go about his business from the corner of his eye, acting as if this was normal...

He was young, too young, but his brother’s didn’t care.

Custis cooed softly into Treavor’s ear as his hand popped the button of his trousers in one well practiced gesture, followed quickly by his zipper. Treavor babbled some hoarse plea to ‘Stop! Just stop it!’

Custis’ hand slipped beneath the waist of his pants and Treavor choked on his breath. His brother’s fingers slid along his inner thigh, slowly massaging and playfully pawing at the flesh there to distract Treavor from the inevitable.

Custis’ palm was large and warm, or perhaps Treavor was just small… Regardless, as much as Treavor hated, hated where he sat, what was happening to him, what had been happening to him… He began to unwittingly relax against his brother’s insistent hands…

It wasn’t a horrible sensation… In fact in some ways Treavor could say it felt… Nice… It was a bit like the time Wallace had massaged his shoulder after Morgan had dislocated it on ‘accident’, not that anyone believed him because why would they?

Anyways, his brother’s fingers were… Pleasant, against his skin, warm and sure, pressing sweetly into the skin of his inner thighs curiously and slowly, slowly working towards his hips and-

Custis grasped his cocklet.

The strangled noise to escape Treavor was one of confusion and fear.

The hand pawing at him was still revoltingly pleasant, despite the fact that every inch of Treavor had begun screaming ‘Danger!’ Despite the fact that his throat was growing cold and his stomach had begun to churn…

He could hardly stop the subdued little mewl, a pathetic noise of submission, as Custis’ thumb toyed with the head of his prick.

Something heated, something Treavor was uncomfortably familiar with began to flicker at the back of his mind like an unwanted memory.

Lips brushed Treavor’s cheek as Custis leaned close and attempted to snatch a kiss, the younger brother turned away sharply, his breathing hitching as the arm looped around his waist which held his wrists tightened its hold on him, pressing down on his stomach, prevented him from leaning off the body behind him

His defiance was clear regardless of his lack of breath.

Fingers pinched the head of his cock, painfully, as teeth latched onto his ear, drawing a most pitiful cry to his lips.

The order was silent.

Behave.

Treavor shook and shuddered, closing his eyes as more tears slipped down his cheeks, he remained facing away from his brother for all of six more seconds until Custis’ grip on the head of his prick tightened.

Treavor turned back to face his older brother, a helpless, pained sob passed his lips, the tears refused to stop, even as the hold on his prick loosened.

“Good boy…” Ghosted, warm, and too close against his cheek as Custis leaned close again. Oh, Treavor wanted to turn away, to reject his brother’s advances. Scream, cry, kick struggle.

But no…

He was too small, too weak, Custis would overpower him in an instant and…

Treavor shuddered as lips pressed to the corner of his mouth, he clenched his jaw to stifle the whimper which threatened to escape. He did not want to be there. He wanted to be anywhere but there…

Custis was kissing him like he’d seen him kiss Morgan, like they had taught him. Hungry and deep, his tongue pressed to Treavor’s teeth, firstly requesting entrance, which he was denied.

“Don’t be difficult.” Custis hissed against his little brother’s cheek as he slowly stroked along the small length of Treavor’s prick.

Treavor shook his head through a shudder, he didn’t offer his brother words because opening his mouth would offer Custis too much opportunity and speaking through his teeth would earn him a spanking.

The elder twin huffed before a finely manicured nail was was pressed to the tip of Treavor’s cocklett.

Treavor sobbed and shook his head.

“You’re forcing my hand Treavor.” Custis snipped cooly just against his ear, “I don’t want to hurt you…” The nail pressed just into the slit atop Treavor’s prick.

“But you’re not giving me much of a choice.”

Treavor could have resisted further, but he didn’t. He was young and small and in pain, he wanted it to stop, he wanted everything to stop…

But if he had to pick between pain and whatever else his brother’s were offering him that evening...

Treavor slowly parted his jaws and opened his mouth, shuddering as Custis’ tongue slipped between his lips to press against his own. He mewled as the warm palm wrapped around his prick began to tease him once more with gentle, gentle touches.

The kiss was sloppy at best, with Treavor simply allowing his older brother to press his lips and tongue against him at his leisure while doing everything he could to not reciprocate or participate.

He did not want to be there…

No matter how sweetly he mewled into his brother’s mouth, or how stiff his little prick had become beneath Custis’ hand.

The bed creaked and dipped as Morgan settled to join them, taking Treavor’s wrists from Custis as he moved to lay between Treavor’s parted thighs abruptly smothering the flames which had only just begun to flicker in Treavor’s belly.

With both of Custis’ hands free, the elder twin sought to unbutton Treavor’s shirt while Morgan occupied himself with what little was already exposed of Treavor’s throat.

The sensation was again, almost pleasant, the lips and teeth which grazed Treavor’s neck sent little jolts of electricity up to his head and down to his…

Treavor shuddered, whimpering into Custis’ mouth as Morgan bit down on the junction of his shoulder, not too, too hard, not enough to draw blood but more than enough for it to hurt. The pain which flared from the bite however was smothered by the same electric thrum running just beneath his skin.

His hands tangled with the bedspread, morgan had moved his arms to his side as he had laid himself over the youngest brother, knuckles turning white as he parted his lips further to huff a strained whine against Custis’ mouth. A whine which Custis eagerly devoured as he tugged Treavor’s shirt open.

Morgan laved his tongue over the bite he had just left on his baby brother’s shoulder before he began to trail his lips and teeth down to the newly exposed expanse of flesh which had been hidden beneath Treavor’s shirt.

The small body beneath him shuddered, his chest rose and fell, quaking with every breath. Morgan pressed a firm kiss to the hollow of Treavor’s throat, then down his chest, over the cage of bones beneath.

Once Custis was done unbuttoning Treavor’s shirt, Morgan nosed it open, revealing the heaving chest beneath. The younger twin paused to lap at a nipple, grinning as the small body beneath him jolted, a startled little babble was pressed up into Custis’ mouth.

Treavor writhed and squirmed, even turning away from Custis to babble and hiss at Morgan as the younger twin continued to flick his tongue over the budding peck.

One of Custis’ free hands came to wrap around his throat as the other tangled in his hair.

“Quiet Treavor.” The older brother cooed heatedly as he tilted Treavor’s head back just so.

“We’re not hurting you, are we?”

Treavor was about to bite back some ugly words, consequences be damned… But all that escaped his throat was this pathetic, needly little mewl as Morgan took the little rosy bud of flesh into his mouth to suckle.

“There we go…” Custis purred as he dipped his head low to whisper into Treavor’s ear.

“We’re doing something nice for you Treavor. Just enjoy yourself.”

Whatever retort Treavor could have come up with was smothered by another whimper as Morgan’t teeth grazed the teet currently occupying his mouth, a whimper which Custis eagurly swallowed.

The hand tangled in Treavor’s hair tilted his head to and fro, imitating reciprocation to Custis’ kiss.

Treavor panted through his nose, his breath shuddered with every exhale with the sheer intensity of the sensations running beneath his skin.

He was too hot, Morgan and Custis were raging fires before and behind him. Their mouth’s were warm and wet, Morgan had moved onto his other nipple, running his tongue over the stiffening bud, leaving the other to cool in the ambient air.

Treavor’s cheeks were still warm with tears, and embarrassingly, the scarlet hue which had settled at his cheeks. His prick was still stiff, no doubt Morgan could feel it pressing against his chest…

But what was worse was that he could feel Custis’ own arousal pressing into his lower back.

Treavor was well aware of the… Mischief… His brothers got up to by themselves. The mischief they had dragged him into on more than one occasion.

They had never fucked him…

Not yet at least.

They had held him down, touched him, kissed him, fondled him. They had made him cry and scream and beg. They had left him flustered and messy, had him swallow them down…

Treavor prayed that that would be all they would do. Ever do…

Morgan released his nipple with a quiet ‘pop’ before ducking back low to press a teasing little kiss to the rosy bud, he then returned to the other teet and repeated the gesture.

Treavor whimpered softly at the back of his throat as his back arched, he didn’t mean to arch it just sort of happened, regardless, he found himself pressing back against Morgan, mewling in… Disappointment, (He’d deny it forever.) As Morgan merely chuckled as stooped to press some feverish kisses to the center of his chest.

Wet, open mouth presses of lip and tongue continued down, over Treavor’s stomach, pausing to tease his navle before pausing at his…

“No.” The small demand was muffled by Custis’ insistent tongue, but the chuckle Morgan allowed to creep from his throat made it clear that he had heard his little brother.

Not that he bothered to listen either way.

The strangled sound, a desperate, needy cry which Treavor for the life of him could not even think to stop, rose from his throat as Morgan took him into his mouth.

His brothers had used his mouth and throat before, Custis was fond of ordering him to his knees beneath the desk in his study while he worked. But his brothers had never returned any ‘favors’, which honestly Treavor was thankful for…

But this?

Treavor hated this, make no mistake…

But he couldn’t deny that there were some… Favorable aspects to his current predicament. Such as Morgan’s tongue.

Treavor was small, of course he was small, being four years younger than his brothers meant that he was always behind them, something which they lorded over him, and something he had grown to resent.

That being said, as Treavor had yet to reach his growth spurt, he was little more than a mouthful for Morgan, but in this situation, Treavor figured that may have been a good thing.

Morgan had only ever used his tongue to soothe bloody bites and bruises he so loved to press into Treavor’s flesh so this was new for Treavor. The odd texture of the tongue, the heat and wetness of his brother’s mouth was euphoric and for a few short minutes Treavor found himself completely lost to the sensation.

All that mattered there and then was that Treavor was feeling good, and that he wanted more.

Treavor could feel his hips jerking as he clumsily rutted against Morgan’s mouth, his eyes were rolling about his head, blinding him as soft mewls and whimpers escaped his lips.

He knew his brothers were watching, he couldn’t feel Custis’ tongue, only his heated breath as the elder twin panted just above his lips. He arched his back to better press against Morgan, he thrashed desperately in his brother’s arms.

There was fire beneath his skin, churning in his veins, it wanted out, and Treavor wanted to see it free. It seethed and bubbled, pooling in his stomach, slipping down, down, down.

Treavor made some high, keening noise of delighted bliss, he was close, so close, the fire in him felt electric, ready to spark and ignite and-

Morgan withdrew from his prick.

“No!”

The first clear word he could muster in his haze of lust fueled delirium, N.O… He should have been demanding they release him, curse them, spit at them. Instead, he begged for them, like some kind of whore.

The hand Custis had tangled in his hair tilted his head down to look, look at Morgan. The younger twin grinned up at him from between Treavor’s thighs, eyes dark and dangerous.

“Why don’t you ask Morgan nicely?” Custis suggested slyly, his lips brushing against the shell of Treavor’s ear as he spoke, soft, but suggestive.

Treavor bit his lips and averted his eyes, the hand in his hair prevented him from turning away, but he made it clear that if he could he would.

Of course the impact of his defiance was diminished by just how pathetic he looked. His cheeks were warm with tears still falling, his lips bruised and sloppy from Custis’ toying, and his neck already darkening from where Morgan had sought to leave his mark.

Cystis hummed as his chin settled over Treavor’s shoulder, “Oh, are we being stubborn tonight?” Lips trailed along Treavor’s jaw, little, kittenish brushes which ended at his chin.

“Do you think you could get Treavor to beg brother?” Custis cooed softly as he looked to his twin. Morgan hummed, squeezing Treavor’s wrists slightly as he shuffled closer to scatter some wet kisses to Treavor’s stomach.

“I’m sure I could.” He finally concluded with a heated kiss to Treavor’s hip before he stooped low again to take Treavor back into his mouth. And just like that the embers rekindled themselves.

Treavor writhed in Custis’ hold as the elder brother held him in gentle place, gentle enough for his hips to begin feverishly rutting into Morgan’s mouth before he could even think to dissuade the action.

The strangled whimper which he caught between his cheeks spoke volumes even as Treavor desperately tried to still the desperate rolling of his hips and the quaking of his thighs.

He was proud of himself for the brief moment of reprise once he finally got control of his damn body once again, only to sob as Morgan began bobbing his head between his thighs.

Treavor’s back arched, but the hold Custis had on his head made the action uncomfortable. He shut his eyes because he couldn't turned away, and clenched his jaw because he would surely bite through his lip if he continued to bite it.

Again, a choked sob escaped his chest as Morgan eased himself off his prick, leaving him so, so, so very close to a seemingly unreachable end.

Treavor’s breath escaped him in pants, his shoulders and thighs quaked as his hips thrusted into empty air. His cheeks were still warm with tears and he refused to open his eyes.

He whined softly as Morgan began to bite at his inner thighs, teeth scraped skin, lips and tongue suckled at the fresh bite marks. Treavor could easily imagine the gesture hurting but the fire licking beneath his skin only crackled beneath Morgan’s mouth.

This time, Custis was, thankfully, silent, though Treavor could feel his gaze.

They had played these games before, not with such intensities, but before. Treavor knew there was no winning for him, eventually he would either lose himself and beg, or hold out long enough for his brothers to bore and simply take what they wanted from him.

Still, Treavor wasn’t one to simply roll over and bare his throat. He hated this, hated it! He hated how his brothers touched him behind closed doors, how they made him feel, how they made him sob and cry.

His brothers were cruel, unimaginably cruel.

And some sick part of Treavor wished they could be as sweet as they were with him behind closed doors, everywhere else.

Morgan’s mouth returned to his cock and some whimpered babble that could have been his brother’s name fell from Treavor’s lips. His brother’s tongue teased the head of his prick as he hollowed his cheeks to suckle at the cocklette.

“How long do you think you can keep this up Treavor?” Custis murmured heatedly as he watched his twin accept the little prick feverishly rutting into his mouth, their baby brother was losing it.

Treavor gave no verbal response and honestly, Custis doubted he could, lost in his own head as he was, all Treavor could register was sensation and the fact that Morgan was making him feel good.

A step in the right direction. Custis and Morgan wanted their baby brother a begging, writhing mess for them, it’d make what they were planning all the easier.

Morgan pulled away again and Treavor screamed.

Not words unfortunately, just some primal cry of desperation and disappointment.

Morgan returned his lips to Treavor’s chest and torso, nipping at a teet before laving it with his tongue. Treavor’s breath escaped him in short, sobbed pants as he tried to clear his head.

Everything was too hot, too far away. He felt like he was sinking through fog and everytime he would begin to claw his way back to the surface Morgan would drag him down again.

The further he sunk, the harder it was for him to begin crawling back up.

Morgan pressed a final kiss to the hollow of Treavor’s throat before he returned to settle between Treavor’s thighs.

The fire churning in his stomach had yet to quell, Morgan was growing impatient, and that didn’t bode well for Treavor.

Custis then took hold of Treavor’s wrists, freeing his head in doing so, allowing Treavor to turn away. Custis crossed his arms over Treavor’s stomach, keeping him pressed close to the body behind him as he spread Treavor’s thighs further.

Morgan settled one hand against Treavor’s hip as the other came to pinch the base of his cocklett, not painfully…

Just enough to prevent the fire from escaping…

“N-no…” Treavor stuttered feverishly as he turned to catch Morgan’s gaze. His heart hammered in his chest, in his ears, he was impossibly afraid, he didn’t want to be there...

Morgan grinned like a wolf as he drew close to the small prick pinched between his fingers.

“Beg.”

Treavor closed his eyes, tight. Oh, how easy it would be, to simply ask nicely and receive… His brothers would surely enjoy his compliance, maybe they’d even do well to avoid hurting him? Morgan did grab the oil basin earlier…

But to beg showed that Treavor wanted this, his brothers and he didn’t! He didn’t…

He really, really didn’t…

Denial held Treavor silent.

Until however, a strangled moan escaped his lungs before he could think to stop the sound. His back arched subtly against Custis, but his hips remained firmly in place, he was fully at the mercy of his brothers and there was not a damn thing he could do about it.

Morgan alternated between suckling at the cocklett in his mouth and bobbing his head feverishly, his tongue toyed with the head of Treavor’s prick, occasionally dipping past Morgan’s lower lip to fondle with the flesh dangling between Treavor’s thighs.

Treavor sobbed and cried, the tears wouldn’t stop and nothing Treavor did could stall his voice. He was drowning, sinking deeper and deeper into bliss as the fire inside him boiled and bubbled.

Treavor imagined himself splitting at the seams, the fire had to escape, but Morgan wouldn’t let it, not until Treavor begged for it.

And Custis wasn’t helping Treavor’s resolve in the slightest as he murmured filthy little nothings against Treavor’s neck.

Treavor babbled names and cut-off curses as he quaked in his brothers’ hold, his head lolled about Custis’ shoulder as his eyes rolled, his vision burned white with stars, every inch of him was on fire.

Custis drew him into another sloppy kiss, and damning everything else, Treavor clumsily returned the affection, mewling and whimpering into his brother’s mouth as he did so.

“C’mon Treavor.” Custis purred heatedly against his mouth, pausing as Treavor messily slid his lips against his own, a gesture which he eagerly imitated, correctly.

“Ask Morgan nicely. He’s worked so hard to give you a nice present.” Custis bowed his head to nibble at Treavor’s ear with his lips, “Don’t you want you present, Treavor?”

Treavor arched his back, whimper a delicately desperate, “Yes…” Into the space between himself and his brother.

“There we go.” Custis purred softly as he pressed a final kiss to his baby brother’s lips.

“Now why don’t you apologize to Morgan for being so difficult?” The younger twin hummed around the small prick in his mouth and Treavor writhed.

“Maybe, if you ask nicely, Morgan will reconsider giving you your gift?”

Treavor took a sharp breath through his nose, and nodded. The fire in his tummy made everything hazy, and vaguely he was aware of how horribly wrong his situation was.

He had learned that the things his brothers did to one another, the things they did to him, were bad, very bad… The kind of bad that not even money could make go away.

The kind of bad that would see the three of them executed in a heartbeat.

Oh but… How exactly, could something so horrible, feel ever so nice?

“M’sorry…” Treavor mumbled, his voice foriegn to his own ears, soft and needy, desperate, “I-I’ll be good. Better. I promise.”

His pleads were cut short by another strong of sobbed ‘nonononono!’ As Morgan once again abandoned his prick, not entirely however, just enough to tease the head with his tongue.

“You’ll be good?” Morgan mused softly, his breath ghosting over the slick cocklett before his lips as he looked up to the youngest brother through darkened eyes.

Treavor nodded feverishly, he’d be good, he’d be anything if it meant Morgan would keep touching him like that.

Oh, how shameful it felt to feel such things.

“I’ll be good…” Treavor repeated sluggishly, “I’ll be good, I promise.” That earned him a flick of tongue and a chuckle.

“You promise?”

Treavor completely missed the inquisitive tone his brother’s voice had taken as he sobbed a strained “Yes!” Futility rolling his hips against Morgan’s hand.

“You’ll be good for us Treavor?” Morgan hummed slyly, “Listen to us? Do as we say? Just for now?”

Too lost in his own head, in the electric thrum of lust, Treavor failed to register the gravity of Morgan’s words, all he knew was that he wanted more, more. Call him greedy, but at least his brothers liked to indulge.

“Yes!”

When Morgan smiled, it was with only his teeth.

“Do you promise?”

Treavor should have realised what was being done, he should have… But he didn’t.

“Yes…”

Confirmation to a verbally binding agreement, sobbed as it was.

Morgan’s hands fell from Treavor’s waist, though the hold he maintained on his little brother’s cocklett remained Treavor, for a brief while, couldn’t care less as he feverishly thrusted his hips against his brother’s mouth.

Sobbing in delight as he rocked against Morgan’s tongue.

“Please, please Morgan!” The baby brother mewled as he arched his back, his head tilting to lean against Custis’ shoulder as his eyes rolled, “I-I want it- oh gods- Morgan!”

“What do you think brother?” Custis purred sweetly against the side of Treavor’s throat, “Treavor has been a very good boy, wouldn’t you say?” Lips brushed along the side of his neck.

“I’d say he deserves a reward, don’t you agree?”

Morgan hummed something around Treavor’s prick, Treavor not so much heard the agreement as he felt it, the hum, the vibrations crawl up his spine to draw a choked mewl from his throat.

And then the hand on his prick, keeping the fire inside him was gone.

Treavor hardly had time to draw enough breath to scream as the fire escaped him, white burned in his eyes as his vision blackened. The already disorganised rutting of his hips stuttered as his back arched impossibly high.

A relieved sob passed his lips as the burning bliss in his gut quelled. His hips jerked, once, twice as he slumped against Custis, breathing heavily, head still foggy, accompanied by a new sense of weightlessness.

He whimpered softly as Morgan withdrew from his prick.

His vision was still blurry, but he felt Morgan’s warmth as he leaned over him, crowding close to draw him into a heated kiss…

Treavor was too tired, too… Deep in that euphoric bliss he had sunken into to care, he pressed back against his brother’s lips lethargically, allowing Morgan to take control, to press his tongue into his mouth.

Treavor could taste himself across Morgan’s tongue, it wasn’t exactly pleasant, but again, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Morgan caught Treavor’s lower lip between his teeth and nibbled gingerly, drawing a tired little whine from the younger brother.

Treavor was warm and comfortable and sleepy. He knew it would be dangerous to fall asleep in the presence of his brothers because he knew that they’d take advantage of any opportunity he presented them with, accidental or otherwise.

When Morgan finally pulled away, Custis was quick to assume his brother’s position, lips brushed Treavor’s cheek and the younger brother turned.

The kiss was slow, nearly gentle, with Custis taking the lead as always and Treavor lazily reciprocating, a gentle hand cupped his cheek and Treavor nearly melted into the touch.

Morgan leaned over the both of them to fiddle with something on the bedside table.

“Did you enjoy your present Treavor?” The elder twin asked, his voice muffled by the insistent press of Treavor’s lips. The younger brother hummed an affirmative before whining Custis leaned back, too far for him to follow.

Treavor mumbled something under his breath as he pressed his cheek to his brother’s shoulder, Treavor breathed deeply, exhaling through his nose. His head was heavy, as was the rest of him.

Sleep was a terrible idea, but so very tempting…

Fingers slipped between the space of Treavor’s pants and undergarments before they were both tugged down in a fingle motion, the action dissipated the lazy weight which had settled over Treavor as if it had been struck with a riding crop.

Custis chuckled as he tightened his hold on the small body in his lap, his head rested at Treavor’s shoulder as the younger brother squirmed, the little whimpers which escaped his throat were of confusion and protest.

Morgan smeared the oil between Treavor’s thighs, taking time to circle the youngest brother's entrance, though he didn’t press into Treavor just yet. His hand came to grasp Treavor’s hip again, stilling the jerking motions as Treavor attempted to move away from his brother’s touch.

The haze of euphoria was quickly replaced by the thrum of fear.

“S-stop it…” Treavor hissed under his breath as he attempted to once again shy away from Morgan’s insistent fingers, “I-I’ve had enough.”

“Oh but Treavor…” Morgan pouted slyly, “You promised that you’d be good for us.”

The startled look Treavor wore then and there was priceless, nearly comical. His eyes widened, the blood drained from his cheeks, his shoulders shuddered and tears returned to his eyes.

The first press of finger was soothed by the warm oil Morgan had graciously smeared between Treavor’s thighs. It didn’t hurt, per-say, the first finger never did, but it was strange…

Morgan pressed and prodded further into Treavor, searching for something, something Treavor knew all too well.

It wasn’t the first time his brothers had made him take their fingers so Treavor knew what to expect. Luckily they had used oil this time, easing their violations as they searched.

Treavor had already been introduced to that little thing inside him that could have him screaming in seconds, typically whenever he was being particularly fussy, his brothers would seek the little part of him out to cease his antics.

But Treavor wasn’t sure why Morgan was being so… Gentle…

A delicate whimper, a subtle arch of the back, a pointless roll of his hips. Morgan grinned as he watched his baby brother tremble, the hand holding Treavor’s waist fell away and the younger brother pressed back against the single digit in ernest.

Treavor tilted his head back, resting against Custis’ shoulder as his eyes fluttered shut, little breathless noises escaped his throat as Morgan began to gently assault the little spot inside him.

The pad of the finger rubbed tantalizingly against Treavor’s walls, brushing over the bundle of nerves every so often, not enough to have him seeing white, but more than enough to have him desperate for more.

Still, Treavor winced as a second finger was added. His brother’s fingers, while long and slender, were large and thick in comparison to Treavor, they reached far, far inside him, far farther than he himself ever could.

The stretch was unpleasant, accompanied by a subtle burning sensation which was, again, soothed by the generous amount of oil his brother was using…

But beneath the appalling press of fingers was warmth… A cloying sort of heat that had Treavor panting and his head nearly spinning.

Warm breath ghosted over Treavor’s cheek, he willingly and stupidly turned, brushing his lips against Custis’, lapping at his brother’s lower lip teasingly before a strained little whine escaped his throat as Morgan began to slowly thrust his two fingers within Treavor.

Custis offered a very pleasant distraction while Morgan watched his two brothers, Morgan was weird like that, Treavor noticed.

Morgan preferred, above all else, to watch, watch as whatever poor unfortunate body he decided he’d like to see beneath him, came undone on his hand, his prick, but rarely his tongue… Unless of course, he was provided with ideal viewing.

Treavor often found himself to be said object of his brother’s obsession, something that Morgan took advantage of often, too often for Treavor’s liking.

A zipper was tugged down, clothing shifted, Morgan began to pant not quite in time with Treavor, but with the same, heavy breaths all the same.

The fingers spread within Treavor, scissoring him open, drawing another whimper from the younger brother. Another fingers brushed against Treavor’s entrance and a flutter of panic caught his heart.

Rarely did his brothers force him to take three of their fingers, he was too small for such a feat. treavor whined and squirmed in Custis’ lap, attempting to move away from the additional digit as best he could despite the elder twin holding him in place.

Strangely, Morgan complied with his struggles, firstly removing the probing digit, before retracting the other two fingers. Treavor signed through his nose, foolishly praying that his brother’s had satisfied themselves as he slowly attempted to detach himself from the heated press of lips Custis had caught him with.

How witless he was.

The two fingers returned, pressing into him once more, positively dripping with oil which was added to the growing mess between his thighs. Treavor mewled helplessly as Morgan casually began to trust his fingers into him.

Custis hummed into their kiss as he repositioned his hold on Treavor’s wrists, allowing the elder twin to begin pawing at Treavor’s small, stiff prick again.

Treavor made some very pleased sound at the back of his throat as his hips jerked up into Custis’ palm. The elder twin pressed some few move feverish laps of tongue into Treavor’s mouth before he pulled away.

“Do you think you could sing for us Treavor?” Custis panted warmly against the side of Treavor’s throat as his index finger began to toy with the head of Treavor’s cocklet, drawing a keened whimper from the younger brother.

Morgan twisted his fingers just wonderfully so and Treavor choked on his breath before shuddered again as that third finger probed at his entrance again, this time slipping just in.

Treavor cried out at that, it hurt! The stretch was painful, too painful, he was too small, it burned.

Again, Morgan retracted his hand to gather and press more oil into Treavor, slickening his passage with the lubricant.

And then Morgan did something new.

Rather than simply spreading his fingers to scissor Treavor open or casually slide his fingers in and out of his younger brother, Morgan began to properly fuck Treavor with his hand.

Treavor’s eyes rolled, his jaw fell slack. All he could feel was Morgan and Custis’ hands, too much, not enough, oh gods he wanted more, but at the same time he wanted his torment to stop.

The fire in his belly spilled onto Custis’s palm and he was sobbing as his brother’s kept toying with him. The fire was gone, the embers reduced to charcoal but the twins just kept stoking the absent flame and Treavor was sure he was going to die is they stopped.

A hand covered his mouth.

The hand on his prick disappeared and the fingers in him stilled.

Treavor didn’t die but he sure wish he did.

Custis quickly shuffled out from behind him, forcing his younger brother off his lap as he scrambled from the bed, before Treavor could realize what was going on Morgan had him pinned to the bed beneath his weight.

And then he heard it.

A knock at the door.

“Custis? Are you in there?”

Their father.

Treavor was tucked safely beneath Morgan, shielded from the connecting door leading to the twins’ office where Custis and there father stood talking.

Treavor could hardly breathe, oh god what if their father saw them? He was nearly nude, his prick still firm, pressing against Morgan’s thigh, the blood in his ears prevented him from hearing the conversation occurring mere meters away.

“I expect better from you Custis. Have this done and on my desk before you head off to bed.”

“Yes father…”

The door closed, heavy footfalls passed the bedroom door and down the hall.

There was a pause before Morgan slowly shifted to lay himself directly over Treavor, keeping his baby brother’s firmly pinned to the bed beneath his weight as he turned to his twin.

“Are you really going to work on that now?” Morgan asked coyly. Custis sighed heavily, “You heard the man.” He muttered, “Be thankful he decided not to rope you into this too.”

Morgan pouted, “But what are we to do in the meantime?” He asked, Custis rolled his eyes, “I’m sure you can think of some way to entertain yourself Morgan.” He mused calmly.

Morgan hummed, and Treavor could feel the vibrations press against him as the younger twin slowly rose to his knees, grin wolfish.

“I’ll be sure to have him ready for your return.”

Custis returned the smile before slipping through the door, leaving Treavor alone, with Morgan…


	2. De-Escalation... Or Whatever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan was never nice.  
> Custis never played fair.  
> Treavor was subject to all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter two!

Morgan grabbed Treavor by his hips and before Treavor could say with certainty that he knew what his brother was intending to do he found himself face down in the pile of pillows Custis had been leaning against moments before, his hips high in the air and a hand at the back of his neck, keeping him in place.

Morgan was kneeling on his ankles, it wasn’t comfortable by any stretch of the imagination, but it kept him relatively still, which was exactly what the younger twin wanted.

Treavor whimpered as Morgan leaned over him towards the bedside table where he had set the basin of oil. Treavor watched as Morgan dipped two fingers into the bowl, just two, before the arm and hand disappeared from his line of sight.

Treavor knew what was coming, he expected it, but knowing and expecting did little to quell the little whimper that crawled from his throat as the two fingers returned to his entrance, slipping in without so much as a twitch of resistance.

Treavor could hear just how slick he was, each press of Morgan’s fingers smeared oil in and around Treavor’s entrance, creating quite the mess between his thighs.

Despite having his hands free, Treavor found himself able to do little more than grasp at the surrounding pillows, he was in no position to struggle, and even if he were strong enough, Morgan had him in such an odd position that he couldn’t get a good angle to resist.

Morgan carried on with his hand for a good while, alternating between fucking Treavor on his fingers or scissoring the younger brother open, Treavor could feel his brother’s burning gaze on him the entire time, watching and listening intently as he mewled and writhed beneath his brother’s hand.

Periodically, Morgan would pull his fingers free to gather more oil on his hand, sometimes he would drizzle the warm lubricant across Treavor’s thighs, other times, he would simply press the slick, warm substance directly into Treavor.

More than once did Morgan tease Treavor with a third finger, nudging his entrance with the extra digit to test how loose Treavor was. And much to Treavor’s horror, he found his body giving way beneath his brother’s touch.

Treavor would whimper and whine every time he felt that extra finger, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop his brother if or when Morgan decided that he was ready, but if he could prolong the inevitable, he would.

The younger brother’s breath fell in heavy pants as his eyes rolled about his skull, he thoughtlessly pressed his hips back against Morgan’s fingers as he mewled helplessly, groaning in disappointment as the fingers once again retreated.

Oh.

And then the third finger was finally introduced.

There was no hesitation, no pause.

Treavor buried his face into the pillow to stifle the delighted sob that tore from his throat as Morgan effortlessly pressed a third finger into him.

The stretching sensation was soothed by the warm oil, but Treavor found himself not minding the subtle burn as much as he did before. He gasped and sobbed and whined as his brother slowly, carefully worked him open on his hand.

Treavor moved back against the fingers, rolling his hips as best he could, Morgan chuckled behind him.

“Enjoying yourself Treavor?”

It was then that the younger brother realized that Morgan was no longer moving his hand and rather, Treavor had been fucking himself on his brother’s fingers.

Shame broke out across Treavor’s cheeks as he futility attempted to still the rolling of his hips, Morgan tutted before he curled his fingers just right and Treavor screamed.

“W-we have to wait for Custis.” Morgan panted heatedly as he began to scissor the three fingers inside Treavor, spreading him wide open and wonderful.

“Said I’d have you absolutely ready for his return.”

Treavor couldn’t find his voice, couldn’t even find his head, his vision burned white beneath Morgan’s fingers and his toes curled. All that ran through his head other than ‘moremoremremoremoremoremore!’ Was…

Ready for what?

Morgan huffed irately behind him during a brief moment of reprieve as he had reached out to fetch more oil, Treavor panted into the pillows, rolling his hips against empty air.

Morgan was taking too long, Treavor wanted more, he hated himself for it, but his self loathing did little to stall the needy little whimper which passed his lips.

“Patience Treavor.” Morgan chided heatedly as he shifted behind his little brother, running his hand along the slickened expanse of Treavor’s thighs, humming a thoughtless tune as he did so.

“I need to fetch more oil.” He finally concluded after a bountiful pause, the hand at the back of Treavor’s neck squeezed tightly as Morgan spoke.

“You are to stay here. Just like this, and wait for my return.” Treavor whimpered as nails bit into the sides of his throat.

“Am I clear Treavor?”

Treavor took a shaky breath before nodding, the grip on his throat tightened again.

“Y-yes…”

The hand disappeared and Morgan leaned close, suckling at the crescent indents his nails had made with his lips and tongue before his warmth retreated from the bed.

Leaving Treavor alone with his thoughts…

His stomach churned and rolled as the fire beneath his skin began to settle, no longer bubbling and boiling quite so viciously, so desperately. But he knew it would take little to return him to a writhing mess beneath his brother.

Time was precious and Treavor had very little to act. He knew damn well that, if he failed, there was nothing in the whole of the isles that would save him from the fury of his brothers.

But whatever the twins had in store for him that evening would surely be worse than any corporal punishment they could think of… Right?

Treavor turned to face the bathroom door where Morgan had retreated to. The linen closet was open, Morgan couldn’t see the mirror from his position and therefore couldn’t see Treavor.

Treavor shifted his legs, carefully, making sure not to disturb the bedsprings as he slipped from the bed, stifling the little sounds clawing at his throat with the back of his wrist.

His legs slid seamlessly together, slickened by the oil. The space between his thighs was loose...

Very loose.

Treavor shuddered, his knees quaking as he stood. His pants had been discarded near the end of the bed and as quickly and quietly as he could he slipped them on, forgoing underwear for the time being.

A flicker of movement from the bathroom, Morgan was out of the linen closet. Treavor found himself running. Not to the hall, not even to the door leading to the hall, no, Treavor slammed against the bathroom door just as Morgan caught sight of him in the mirror.

Treavor sat himself at the base of the door, furthest from the hinges to prevent it from opening.

The door shook and rattled behind Treavor’s back as Morgan snarled and howled within the confines of the bathroom, cursing Treavor’s name and promising sweet lies that he wouldn’t hurt Treavor if he complied right away and opened the fucking door.

Treavor stayed put, cautious and waiting until he heard it. The sound of the other bathroom entrance opening, the one which led to the twins’ study. Treavor quickly stood and opened the door he had been blocking moments before, stepping into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before following Morgan’s path and slipping through the study door.

He could not so much hear, but feel Morgan pacing about in the bedroom, damn well near tearing the room apart as he searched.

Treavor considered running, really running, back to his room, but no doubt that was exactly where his brothers would expect him to run. No, he had to be clever.

Morgan stalked into the bathroom and Treavor scurried beneath the large desk occupying the back of the room. Custis’ desk had a deep well beneath for leg room, with hardly a gap between the base to give away his hiding place.

Treavor crawled to the very back corner and tucked his knees to his chest, cupping his mouth with his palm to stifle the frantic breaths his body was demanding.

The tears were warm on his cheeks as he listened to Morgan pace and curse and hiss. Briefly he wondered where exactly Custis had gotten off to, surely he wasn’t done his paperwork yet?

The door leading to the hall opened and immediately, Custis called out, “What happened?”

“Treavor decided he wanted to play hide and seek.” Morgan seethed as he reappeared through the bathroom door.

“And you haven’t found him yet?”

“We only just started!”

“Are you sure he’s still here?”

“I’m beginning to doubt that.”

“Well you better go find him them.”

“What about you?”

“Our wonderful father decided to shunt some of his work onto my shoulders.”

“Oh, poor dear.”

“I need this done by breakfast apparently, so I'm leaving you to find Treavor.”

“May we begin the festivities without you?”

“I believe that only fair dear brother… Just make sure you bring him back with you once you’re done, I have a feeling I’ll be in need of… Relief, once this is all taken care of.”

With that, Morgan retreated to the halls, no doubt intending to look into every nook and cranny the house had to offer in search of his wayward brother while Custis returned to… The… Desk…

Treavor held his breath as the chair was pulled out and Custis took his usual seat, the subtle ‘skritch, skritch, skritch’ of ink on paper began shortly after.

Treavor remained where he was, caught beneath the desk, watching every movement his brother made as he worked. If Custis uncrossed his legs or stretched he’d be caught…

Perhaps it would have been better if he had just stayed put, if he had… Just taken what Morgan intended to give him, at least then Morgan may have been so inclined to be gentle… If only a little…

And now Morgan was pissed and Custis, well was surely unimpressed with his antics.

A pen bounced to the floor and rolled until it settled just beside Treavor’s hand, Custis sighed a tired curse as he shifted in his seat, preparing to bend down.

Treavor bit his lips as he quietly rolled the pen back towards the wandering hand, he didn’t sigh in relief as Custis’ fingers found his prize, his hammering heart couldn’t let him relax…

He wondered after a good, good while, when or if he’d ever be able to escape. He knew that the stunt he pulled with Morgan wouldn’t work twice, especially not with Custis, nor would it go unpunished.

Eventually, he’d be caught, there was no way he wouldn’t be, he lived in the same house as the twins for gods sake! If not tonight then tomorrow.

It was unavoidable.

It was stupid… Beyond stupid that he thought he’d ever be able to get away with something like this.

It was-

Custis nudged his shoulder with the toe of his shoe as he had been going to cross his legs beneath the desk.

There was a pause, Treavor forgot how to breathe…

The toe of the shoe rested just against his shoulder, the sounds of pen on paper had stilled above him…

And then slowly, slowly, Custis nudged his foot against Treavor’s arm. Treavor was tucked in the far back corner beneath the desk without so much as an inch of room for him to retreat to.

The leg Custis had been crossing was set back to the floor, the chair rolled smoothly as Custis backed up, bent down and look beneath the desk.

Neither brother moved or spoke for another good while, Custis simply blinked at the sight of his younger brother curled beneath his writing desk, the younger brother whom his twin had somehow lost some few minutes earlier and went out hunting for.

“Why are you under my desk Treavor?” Custis finally asked after far too long of a pause. The elder brother sat back up in his seat, snapping his fingers twice as he pointed to the floor, specifically the space he had created between his thighs…

Treavor didn’t move, though he did answer the question with a cautious, “‘M hiding…”

“I can see that Treavor.” The older twin snipped as he once again snapped his fingers, this time, Treavor obeyed… Custis sounded irate and he knew not to test his brother’s temper.

Treavor took to a kneeling position between his brother’s knees, he kept his eyes low as his cheeks warmed with shame and tears. He swallowed thickly, shuddering as a hand, familiar and warm, ran through his hair.

“Why were you hiding?” Custis asked smoothly as he tilted Treavor’s head back to look up at him, though Custis wasn’t even looking at his baby brother.

The ‘skirtch, skritch, skritch’ of pen on paper had resumed.

“Well?” Custis asked, his hold on Treavor’s hair tightening as he glanced to the small boy kneeling before him.

“Y-you know why…” Treavor mumbled as he averted his eyes, not that there were many other places to look.

“Perhaps I do.” Custis mused thoughtfully, “But I’d appreciate it if you told me.”

Treavor gnawed at the inside of his lower lip. He knew anything he said now would be used against him later. If he said he didn’t want his brothers, his brothers would kindly remind him how sweetly he had sobbed their names…

And if he lied and said he did want his brothers than his brothers would have no qualms indulging him.

“Treavor.” His name was bit out, slowly, he was testing Custis’ patience… That never boded well for him.

“I got scared…” Treavor settled to mumble, a half-truth, “I didn’t know what Morgan wanted… And I got scared…” Less of a lie.

Custis hummed in response as he began to run his fingers through Treavor’s hair, gently, gently drawing his baby brother’s face closer to his crotch until Treavor’s cheek came to press against Custis’ inner thigh…

There was something solid beneath Treavor’s cheek…

Tears began to dampen his brother’s pant leg as Custis began speaking again.

“How far did Morgan get with you?” He asked, his voice accompanied by the ever insistent, skritch, skritch, skritch, of his pen. Treavor swallowed a small noise that could have been a sob as his insides fluttered.

“Three…” He replied smally through a shudder, “J-just three…” Custis made some noise of satisfaction at the back of his throat.

“I didn’t…” Treavor began before quickly trailing off, he knew there was no point in arguing with his brothers… There never was.

“Maybe we pushed you too hard tonight?” Custis mused more to himself than Treavor as his other hand abandoned his pen, “Too much too quickly?” He stated, stated, despite the questioning tone, Treavor knew better than to respond.

“So.” Custis chimed as he looked down to the small body between his thighs, “How about we de-escalate for a bit hmm?”

Treavor could feel as a spark ignited some blackened coals in his belly, he hated himself for feeling such sickened heat.

He knew what was next, he knew there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it…

Custis’ free hand unbuttoned the front of his pants and just that.

Treavor knew what was expected of him…

He also knew the consequences of disobeying. He couldn’t see the letter opener, but the small scar at the base of his neck itched at the memory of the damned knife.

He reached out with shaking hands, setting one palm against the top of his brother’s thigh as the other fiddled with the tab of his zipper, Custis sighed above him as his fly was undone.

“Take your time.” His brother instructed heatedly, “You have until Morgan finds you.”

Custis was warm and heavy in Treavor’s hand, large, firm… Treavor could feel his spine tingle as he slowly ran his hands over the length of his brother, pausing briefly at the base of the cock to worm him fingers beneath the front of his brother’s pants, tugging them open further to fully release Custis from the confines of his pants.

Treavor nibbled at the tip of his tongue, encouraging drool to pool along the bottom of his mouth before he gathered the slickness across his tongue and leaned close.

This he could handle, and make no mistake Treavor hated this… But it was better than whatever Morgan had been doing to him earlier.

Treavor pressed his tongue to the underside of Custis’ prick, slowly drawing his head up from the base, leaving a warm stripe of spit which his free hand smeared across the rest of the cock.

“There’s a good boy…” Custis sighed softly as Treavor began to mouth at the head of the prick. Treavor kept his eyes averted as he slowly worked the cock into his mouth, lapping beyond where his lips reached as he hollowed his cheeks to suck.

He made it until the prick was uncomfortable close to the back of his throat before he pulled off to breathe properly, but he never fully abandoned the cock, no, he knew not too.

He trailed his lips along the side of Custis’ prick, smearing the thick strands of saliva still clinging to his lips along the heat of the flesh, using his hand once more to pump the cock, smearing the makeshift lubricant about.

When he returned to the head of the prick again, Treavor used both hands the work whatever part of the shaft he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Suckling wetly at the cock, smearing drool using his hands. His chin was growing sloppy, but Custis’ didn’t seem to mind at all.

The elder brother had once again set aside his paperwork to watch the lovely little sight crowded between his thighs, he doubted Treavor was aware of the little mewls and whimpers he allowed to escape as he bobbed his head.

Custis would have preferred his little brother to hurry, but he had said that Treavor could take his time, and he was a man of his word so he refrained from forcing Treavor’s head down to take his throat.

Which was another most pleasing thing.

The hold Custis had on his little brother’s head was just that, a hold, he was by no means controlling or guiding Treavor’s head along his cock oh no, this was all Treavor.

Something prideful and possessive coiled at the back of the elder twin’s mind. Treavor may not have directly run to him per say, but here he was, obedient and dare he say, beautiful, kneeling between his thighs.

Treavor moved one hand from his brother’s prick to fondle and roll the testicles seated just below, drawing a very pleasant groan from Custis. Good, Treavor hated, hated this… But if he did a good enough job, Custis could maybe talk some mercy into his twin…

The hand gripping Treavor’s hair tightened before drawing him from the prick.

Long strands of drool connected the edges of Treavor’s mouth to the cock, smearing along the shaft as Custis drew Treavor’s head down to bury his face in the space beneath his cock.

Treavor dared himself to meet his brother’s eyes, surprising himself to find Custis’s head tilted ever so slightly back against the chair, eyes closed…

He almost paused to watch the look of… Contentment so rarely displayed upon his brother’s face…

Custis and Morgan were undoubtedly handsome… But they so very rarely smiled or relaxed that whenever Treavor, for whatever reason, thought of his brothers, he could only ever recall their scowls…

To see Custis in such a relaxed state… Treavor loathed to admit it, brought about a sick, sick swell of pride.

This was the most power his brothers allowed him.

He was weak beneath his brothers. Small and slight he was, Morgan and Custis had no qualms pinning him down, holding him snug in place to torment him at their leisure…

But on his knees as he was, his brothers could guide his head and mouth, rut into his throat, but it was his choice to give them the satisfaction, he who drew the scandalous noises from his brother’s throat.

Treavor would hate himself later, once his head had cleared of the warmth and the fire in his belly quelled itself shamefully across his palm. But he couldn’t bring himself to draw his brother from his quiet state.

So Treavor continued to move his hand along the shaft of Custis’ prick while he reached out with a tongue to lap at the flesh dangling between his brother’s thighs, pressing closer to mouth and suckle at the heated skin delicately.

He was careful not to pinch the sensitive flesh, he didn’t fancy the scolding, the beating or the iron bolt Custis had forced into his mouth to keep his tines parted the first and last time he had tried to bite his brothers.

He tongued at the flesh, drawing one of the heated mounds into his mouth to lave and adore as his other hand returned to fondle the neglected partner.

Custis’ breath came in quiet pants as he rocked his hips against Treavor’s chin, “Oh, that is nice.” Custis mused warmly, Treavor could hardly hear a waver in his voice, though it certainly sounded strained.

Treavor hummed around the flesh in his mouth before releasing it with a ‘pop’ and moving to the other, Custis hissed above him a pleased little noise.

Treavor’s lips and chin and cheeks were slick with drool, not that he or Custis particularly cared, after all, Custis did so enjoy seeing his little brother’s chest smattered with his seed, a bit of drool was hardly a concern.

Treavor pressed a messy kiss to the inside of his brother’s thigh once he released the other ball from his mouth before he rose back up, trailing his tongue along the side of Custis’ prick.

Custis held his head in place before he could take the cock back into his mouth.

Treavor shuddered, keeping his eyes low as he waited… He knew Custis was watching him, he could feel his brother’s gaze… He knew Custis wanted him to look up, look to him…

It took some time for Treavor to muster up the courage to lift his head… And god did he wish he hadn’t.

Custis was sat back in his chair, eyeing his baby brother with a cocked brow and sultry gaze.

“Why is it that you seem so... “ He paused, “Complacent with me… Yet you run from Morgan?”

Treavor stilled… Blinking owlishly at the question as he considered his brother’s words...

“Well?”

Treavor shuddered, taking slow, deep breaths to settle his stuttering heart as he tested the hold his brother had on his head, finding quickly that Custis was merely interested in keeping Treavor’s mouth away from his prick for the time being.

A stunted hiss passed Custis’ clenched teeth as Treavor spat on his palm, slickening it, before returning it to the cock before him as he attempted to bow his head again, not towards the prick, just to avoid his brother’s eyes.

Custis wasn’t having any of it.

“A-an answer, if you would.” He hissed out, though he allowed Treavor to continue to stroke along his length.

This time, a hiccuped sob did escape Treavor’s lips and he attempted to shake his head.

“Please no…” He murmured, “Please… Don’t make me answer…” His brother cooed in faux sympathy as he lowered Treavor’s head to his thigh, draping his baby brother nearly across his lap despite the sloppy cheek pressing against his pant leg.

“Now you’ve made me curious Treavor.” Custis mused, pausing to see if the small boy before him would answer willingly.

Treavor wept silently, his hand still stroking the prick in his palm.

Custis ‘tsk’d’

“You know Treavor…” He began quietly, “If you don’t tell me… I’ll have to make something up to tell Morgan.” A choked hiccup came from the body on his lap.

“Hmm… What could I tell Morgan?” Custis mused to himself thoughtfully, “Should I tell him you prefer me? Oh, he’d hate to hear that I’m sure.” The elder twin chuckled.

“Though, I could just tell him that you hate him. He would so love to put you in your place you know.” The hand in Treavor’s hair began softly petting his head as if he were some dog.

“We have been waiting to have you beneath us for years Treavor, years… Morgan was particularly looking forward to tonight, and now you’ve gone and spoiled our fun.”

Years… Treavor’s stomach churned, they had been… Waiting for him?

“I know Morgan won’t be pleased to find you so prettily sprawled across my lap… But perhaps if you answer my question, I’ll be able to talk him down from doing anything drastic, hmm? How does that sound?”

The first time his brother’s had ever… Offered him more than mere brotherly affections was them they were hardly older than him. They were fourteen… And they sat him down, little ten year old him, and taught him to kiss with his tongue…

Things continued to escalate…

Oh god… They waited for him…

“Well Treavor?” Custis purred from above him.

Treavor swallowed a sob, the tears didn't stop, Treavor doubted he could stop them...

“You don’t…” Treavor began quietly, his voice shaky and timid…

They waited for him, the sick, sick, bastards.

“You don’t... Mind slowing down…” Treavor finished with a hiccup, his throat felt tight, his stomach churning, but that could have just been anticipation.

“De-escalation or whatever…”

Treavor shuddered as he ran his thumb over the head of Custis’ prick, smearing the pearly droplets seated just at the tip.

“Morgan never slows down…” He continued softly, “It gets… Scary when we’re alone, without you, because you always talk him down when you know I can’t take anymore and he never listens to me when I ask him to stop…”

Treavor knew he was rambling. He also knew it was a very bad idea to pour his guts out to either of his brothers, they’d use his words against him one way or another…

But he was helpless… Nothing he could say or do would spare him, the most he could do for himself was mitigate whatever torment his brother’s had in store for him...

The gentle petting of his head turned into Custis running his fingers through the unruly locks.

There was a pause between them, a thoughtful silent as Custis continued to trail his fingers through Treavor’s hair as Treavor continued to toy with his brother’s cock.

“Get up?” Custis finally asked calmly, Treavor looked to his brother from his position atop Custis’ thigh before nodding slowly and prying himself from the comfortable position be had been set in, sitting back on his knees he resettled between Custis’ thighs.

Custis’ hand was no longer in his hair, rather, his fingers were wrapped loosely around the side of Treavor’s neck, not squeezing, simply holding.

Custis sat up from his relaxed position to lean close as he likewise drew Treavor up higher onto his knees.

Their noses bumped together as Custis drew him in for a long, slow press of lips and tongue. Treavor set his hands on his brother’s knees as Custis lapped at Treavor’s lower lip, Treavor welcomed his older brother with a sigh, his fight was gone… There was no point in resisting any longer…

His brothers had played the long game, they were prepared to reap what they sowed by any means necessary.

“I want you to keep me down your throat until Morgan gets back.” Custis murmured heatedly against Treavor’s lips, “Think you can manage that Treavor?”

Their faces were close enough that Treavor could feel his brother’s breath as he nodded.

“Good boy.” Custis murmured as he hand returned to Treavor’s hair, drawing him away, back down to-

“Wait…”

Custis paused.

“I just…” Treavor averted his gaze as crimson settled at his cheeks, his heat was beating too fast, his breath too short, he needed to calm down…

“One more kiss?” He asked softly, hating himself, hating himself, hating himself for asking such a thing... His eyes flickering up to his brother before darting away again regardless…

He needed to calm down...

“Please?”

Custis hummed something at the back of his throat before he complied.

Treavor pressed back against Custis’s lips and tongue, groaning softly into his brother’s mouth as they slid against one another seamlessly.

The kiss was soft and sweet… Horrible and perfect, exactly what Treavor needed in that moment but the furthest thing Treavor wanted, though the youngest brother did find the courage to chase his brother’s lips when Custis attempted to retreat.

The elder brother chuckled into his mouth as he returned the gesture.

Treavor (proudly) shamefully stole three more kisses before Custis pulled him away by his hair, the grin his brother wore was smug, self satisfying as he brought Treavor’s head back down to his cock.

“Stop distracting me Treavor.” He chided coyly, “You clever little minx.”

Heat settled at Treavor’s cheeks as he averted his eyes again, looking down to the prick hardly at his lips. The shaft was still somewhat slick from Treavor’s palm, but still too dry for Treavor’s taste.

His throat was small in comparison to the length and girth of his brothers, and no matter how many times his brothers had had him swallow them down, excessive slickness always worked in his favor.

Treavor mouthed at the sides of the prick, smearing drool with his lips and spreading it with his hands as he went, Custis kept his eyes trained on Treavor, though Treavor alternated between watching his brother and looking down past his nose to his the cock he was working with his lips.

Once Treavor found the prick adequately slick, just before he wore through his brother’s patience, he returned to the tip of the prick, pressing a ginger kiss just to the head, keep his eyes trained on his older brother as he slowly worked the tip and first bit of the cock into his mouth.

The shaft slid easily into his mouth, past his lips, along the top of his tongue. Treavor paused when the head of the prick reach the back of his tongue. He glanced up to Custis as he pulled back slightly to breathe.

The hand in his hair tightened briefly.

“Do you want me to help?” Custis murmured.

Treavor swallowed once before he nodded around the cock, he always had difficulty easing his brothers down his throat by himself and sometimes it was just easier if he was guided down.

He relaxed his jaw and eased his throat as best be could, he knew from experience just how painful it would be if he didn’t at least try, his throat would be sore later, and his voice hoarse, but at least he wouldn’t tear anything… He hoped.

Looking up to Custis nervously, he blinked, tears rolled. Custis began to draw his head down, pressing his cock further and further back into his mouth.

Treavor swallowed as the tip of Custis’ prick passed the end of his tongue, bumping against the very back of his mouth before sliding down, down into his throat.

His eyes rolled as his lips and nose were buried into the front of Custis’ waist. He kept swallowing around the prick in part to quell the rolling of discomfort in his stomach and because he knew Custis enjoyed the sensation.

“Don’t… Don’t forget to breathe.” Custis panted as he reached for his pen once more. “You can ease off if you don’t think you can breathe around me, but I don’t want my cock to leave your throat, understand?”

Treavor swallowed around Custis before taking a shuddered, stilted breath in through his nose.

Custis grinned, all teeth, and mused Treavor’s hair with his hand before turning back to his work.

The only sounds to permeate the office for the next good while was the ‘skritch, skritch, skritch’ of Custis’ pen and the obscene sound of Treavor swallowing around the prick in his throat and his wet breathing.

Custis’ hand remained on the back of Treavor’s head, running through his hair soothingly as his brother worked. Treavor remained on his knees, keeping his eyes closed most of the time, simply (enjoying) tolerating the feeling, the heat and tightness of the cock in his throat.

Drool trailed down his lips and chin, most of it settled between Custis’ thighs as it messily dripped, but some delicate tail carried down Treavor’s throat and to his chest.

Footsteps began to echo through the hall, approaching the door dejectedly.

Treavor made a small, silent noise at the back of his throat as he looked up to Custis. His older brother merely grinned as his hand tightened in Treavor’s hair.

Morgan walked through the door, curses on the tip of his tongue and then he froze.

“Hello brother.” Custis chimed nonchalantly as he slowly began to pull Treavor off his prick before forcing him back down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think please for the love of god, comments make out phekin day.


	3. Breakless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins' patience wears thin.  
> Luckily one of them his kind enough to show Treavor some generous cruelty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FINISHED THEIR FUCKING EXAM.

Morgan approached the desk quickly after hearing the scandalous noises Treavor was making, he set his hands on the desk, leaning over to see the wayward brother he had been so hungrily searching for, on his knees, between his twin’s thighs, merely sucking cock.

Treavor shuddered as he met Morgan’s eyes for the briefest of moments… There was a seething rage in his brother’s gaze, irritation and frustration accompanying the heated wrath, but all was overshadowed by an overwhelming, burning, want.

“Where was he?” Morgan asked, a pout evident in his voice as he reached over to tangle his fingers in Treavor’s hair alongside Custis’, until however, Custis released his hair, leaving only Morgan to guide his head.

“Under the desk.” Custis replied through a clenched jaw as Treavor was made to bob along the prick faster. Treavor groaned around Custis as Morgan buried his face into Custis’ waist. He swallowed desperately and whimpered.

“Damn it all…” The younger twin muttered coolly. “I don’t suppose you’d let me have him first?” Treavor nearly choked as he was made to move again, his head bobbing feverishly.

He squealed around the cock as the tears returned to his eyes, cascading down his cheeks. He snatched desperate breaths whenever he could, gasping, panting, heavily as Morgan drew him off the prick, until the head rested just at his lower lip before his head was forced back to settle at Custis’ crotch, the cock pressed snug into his throat.

Custis hummed thoughtfully as he watched his twin manhandle their baby brother along his prick. It was truly a sight to see, lips and chin slicked with drool, cheeks rosy, eyes wide and dark, rolling feverishly.

“I think I’d like to take a break from all this paperwork.” Custis concluded hotly as he rested his elbow against the top of his resk, reaching out to curl a hand around the back of his twin’s neck.

“Once I’m done, I’ll let you have him until I’ve finished the work, fair?”

Morgan looked down to Treavor who was still pressed snug to his twin’s crotch before he turned back to Custis with a pout, he nodded regardless.

Custis cooed something sweet before he dragged Morgan close for a kiss, “Oh, don’t be upset brother.” He chided, “I thought you liked watching?”

“I do.” Morgan replied playfully, nipping at his twin’s lower lip with his words as he began to bob Treavor’s head again, quickly this time, drawing a sacrilegious hiss from Custis’ teeth. “But I was looking forward to spending some personal time with our baby brother…”

Custis leaned his head back against the top of the chair, “Oh you’ll have your quality time with Treavor Morgan don’t you worry…” The elder twin groaned as he shooed Morgan’s hand away from Treavor’s head.

He leaned forward again and patted Treavor’s cheek with his palm as he pulled their baby brother not quite off his prick.

“Look at Morgan. Open your mouth.”

Treavor whimpered, he could hardly turn his head with the hold Custis had on his hair, he complied regardless, shuddering as he met the younger twin’s intense gaze.

Custis huffed as he began to stroke himself, the head of his cock rested at Treavor’s lower lip… Treavor knew what was next, he wasn’t ready for what was next but he knew…

That didn’t make it any better.

He glanced briefly to the prick still at his mouth and the hand in his hair tightened.

“Keep looking at Morgan.”

The younger twin watched him, his eyes never wavering, hardly blinking. Treavor felt like a mouse caught under the eyes of a hawk. Meanwhile Treavor had tears caught on his lashes, spittle dribbled from his lips down his chin and throat.

Custis swore softly as his cock began to twitch, hot, thick, white seed smeared atop Treavor’s tongue, pooling around his cheeks and sliding back down towards his throat.

“Don’t swallow.” Custis ordered as he continued to run his hand along the length of his prick, ensuring every little drop of his spend was pressed into their baby brother’s mouth.

“Wonderful.” Custis breathed as he tapped his cock against Treavor’s lip before turning Treavor to fully face Morgan, the thick strands of drool connecting his prick to his baby brother’s mouth fell messily to Treavor’s chest.

“Show Morgan how good you can be.”

A shudder ran through Treavor’s spine as he gathered some of the pearly seed across his tongue, the tears never stopped, but with the way Morgan grinned at the display, Treavor doubted his brother cared.

“Keep your mouth open as you swallow.” Custis sighed as his hold on Treavor’s hair loosened ever so slightly.

He did… Keeping his eyes trained on Morgan as he tilted his head further back to allow the heat in his mouth to pool at the back of his mouth before he swallowed... Treavor swallowed every bit of seed down, feeling it warm his belly from the inside…

His stomach churned.

He hated this...

“Would you be a dear and fetch the oil brother?” Custis asked as he casually shoved his paperwork to the side of his desk before he gripped Treavor around the base of his neck to haul Treavor up to his feet on wobbly legs.

Morgan huffed, leaning close to Treavor as he was set upon the desk to nip at his neck before retreating.

Treavor was sat facing his older brother, his knees at the edge of the desk, hands tucked close to his lap. He looked down, avoiding his brother’s gaze, shame bloomed in shades of red across his cheeks…

A thumb tilted his head back, drawing him into a sloppy press of lip.

A shudder ran through his spine as Custis slowly tugged his shirt off, sliding the fabric from his shoulders, down his arms before casting the garment aside, letting it fall to the corner of the room, well out of Treavor’s reach.

Hands, warm and firm settled and roamed across Treavor’s back and sides before Custis slowly and steadily began to worm Treavor’s pants out from beneath him, this time tossing them atop the filing cabinet at the opposite end of the office…

Treavor drew his legs to his chest, keeping them together as shame and arousal bled scarlet across his cheeks, neck and shoulders… It was a strange sensation, being completely nude as he was while his brothers remained in their clothing…

He was typically reduced to nothing but shame after his brothers were through with him, he’d be left messy and bare, but this was new…

Treavor wasn’t exactly sure what to think.

Custis ‘tsk’d’ at his antics and immediately pried Treavor’s legs open, spreading the younger brother’s thighs wide, Treavor broke the kiss to look away because he didn’t want to watch Custis… Nothing was hidden, not his too loose, still sloppy entrance and certainly not the stiffness of his own cocklett.

A basin of oil was set just beside Treavor’s hand as Morgan moved to stand behind their baby brother, watching intently as his twin fondled the little thing atop the desk, all the while wondering… Why couldn’t Treavor act like that for him?

Treavor mewled sheepishly as Custis set his legs apart, instructing him to keep them there as he reached out to gather some of the warm oil across his fingers.

He was surrounded, there was no escape. Fear fluttered in his heart, rivaled only by the churning fire in his belly. Treavor didn’t want this, his body did. But he was trapped inside his body…

The stunt he pulled with Morgan was some last desperate act of rebellion.

And now the war was lost.

Treavor’s body obeyed, keeping his ankles spread wide to allow Custis what he wanted.

Treavor swallowed as a hand settled at his chest, gently shoving him back down onto the desk, Treavor resisted by setting his arms in such a way to lean against his elbows.

It was a cheeky little act, but luckily Custis didn’t seem to care.

“How ever do you get him to be so cooperative brother?” Morgan huffed as he watched Treavor’s thighs twitch and shudder as Custis smeared the oil on his fingers just around the younger brother’s entrance.

Custis merely hummed as he pressed his index finger into the body beneath him, Treavor turned his head to the side, avoiding either of his brothers’ gazes. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t… He didn’t...

“Treavor likes the illusion of affection.” The elder twin replied evenly as his free hand ran along Treavor’s side, over his ribs and down his chest. Treavor jolted at the touch, warm and firm, he wanted to move away, but his body arched into the soft caresses.

“He’s not a thing to beat into submission you know.”

Treavor sobbed a little pleased noise as his back arched, oh, his brother may have been the devil, but his touch was heavenly.

Custis grinned, shooting a look at his twin as he continued to curl his finger within their baby brother.

“A gentle hand and some kind words can go a long way.”

Morgan merely huffed, though a lovely shade of rose did settle at his cheeks as he watched the younger brother roll and rock against the two fingers now lazily spreading him open.

The tears rolling from Treavor’s eyes were tears of shame and pain and fear… But there was also something more to them…

Denial? Desire?

“You can take his throat if you’d like.” Custis offered coyly as his hand came to settle at their little brother’s hip, his thumb trailed over the jutting bone just below as Treavor whined beneath him.

“I’m sure Treavor would appreciate something to entertain his mouth.”

Morgan looked down, surprised to find Treavor, head tilted back, looking up at him, eyes blown wide, hazy with horror and desire, before slowly, slowly the younger brother looked back to Custis and shifted his hips as if to roll over.

The elder twin twisted his fingers just so, drawing a squealed whine from the youngest brother as he returned to his back to arch well off the desk.

“To the edge of the desk.” Custis ordered simply as he began to slowly fuck Treavor open once more on his fingers, guiding the younger brother back with his hand.

“See if Morgan will be willing to forgive you if you can get him to cum.”

Treavor whimpered and shook as he shuffled to the edge of the desk, tilting his head back, his neck straight, mouth wide open, inviting, wet and warm.

Oh god… What a pitiful thing he had become.

A button popped free, a zipper tugged hastily down, the hot head of a cock circled Treavor’s lips.

“If you can get Morgan to finish down your throat before I make you cum on my hand, I’ll make sure neither of you leave this room.”

Treavor whined as he mouthed at the prick before him, sliding his tongue beyond the reach of his lips, attempting to draw the cock into his mouth.

His head was muffled, but fear still burned alongside the lust coursing through his veins. He knew Morgan was still upset with him, and he didn’t want to think about what his brother would do to him if they ended up alone.

His brothers were monsters, but Custis was the lesser of two evils.

“I thought you wanted him first?” Morgan quipped as he took hold of the base of his prick, tapping the head of his erection teasingly against Treavor’s chin before he pressed into the warm mouth offered to him, sighing heavily as his baby brother swallowed him down without hesitation.

“Oh I do.” Custis replied casually as he retracted his fingers from the body between them, dipping his fingers into the oil basin as he continued speaking.

“But apparently, you get too rough for Treavor’s taste whenever your alone.”

Treavor knew he shouldn’t have told his brother anything, god he was so fucking stupid!

Before regret could take hold however, Treavor mewled and arched on the desk, his thighs quaked violently as Custis pressed three fingers into him.

“Apparently, your nicer when I’m around.”

Morgan scoffed as he began to properly thrust into Treavor’s mouth, listening and reveling in the slick, sloppy sounds of his baby brother swallowing around cock in his throat.

“If I get Treavor to come first however, I get to have him.” Custis said with a grin as he pressed his three fingers directly against the younger boy’s prostate.

Treavor screamed.

“I feel as though that may be unfair…” Morgan pouted, Custis merely shrugged, “If I take him first, I can ensure that he’s well prepared for your antics brother.” The elder twin pointed out.

“Treavor has been behaving well for me.”

The younger brother writhed atop the desk.

“I intend to reward him.”

The first few beads of seed began to swell at the tip of Treavor’s cocklett.

“Afterwards, you are free to return him to bed and see to the penalties of his transgressions against you, so long as you don’t leave any lasting damages.”

Morgan panted out a laugh at that as his hips came to rest flush against Treavor’s mouth, simply keeping himself lodged down Treavor’s throat as he waited for his twin to finish their baby brother off.

As lovely as the idea of being the first to fuck their little brother was… The prospect of taking Treavor without the worry of hurting him too, too much was far too tempting.

Treavor was still suckling and swallowing around Morgan’s cock, Custis could see their baby brother’s throat bob with every swallow as he desperately tried to bring his brother to completion.

He didn’t even want to think about what Morgan had in store for him.

The young boy’s shoulders and thighs shook as he trembled between his brothers. He sighed and sobbed around Morgan as his hips stuttered against Custis’ fingers.

Oh but there was no way he would ever be able to starve off the fire in his belly, not with the way Custis was using his fingers.

Treavor only had a vague idea of what was inevitably going to happen next. He wanted to scream and kick, get away, run! He was still a child for gods sake! He was still young, too young!

Custis curled his three fingers inside Treavor just so, so perfectly and it was done.

The fire escaped, splattering messily over Treavor’s stomach as his vision burned white and his back arched. Some strangled moan was caught around the prick in his mouth but Treavor could hardly care…

“There we go.” Custis chimed as he offered Treavor some few final thrusts of his fingers before removing his hand.

“You may want to pull out brother.” Custis suggested smoothly, “He may try to bite for this next part.”

A low groan slipped free alongside the retreating cock as Treavor was dragged across the top of the desk until his bottom rested just at the very edge.

His head was foggy, vision blurry, vaguely, he felt Custis repositioning his legs, one leg dangled limply over the edge of the desk, the other was propped up by a hand beneath his knees, holding his thighs wide apart.

“Hold his arms would you? Just above his head.”

Treavor rolled his head about the desk, looking too and fro with unfocused eyes. He could vaguely make out Morgan above him, leaning casually over the desk, holding Treavor’s arms just above his head as he watched his twin.

Between his legs he could just see Custis, looking down at him, one hand holding his leg, the other quickly working over his cock. It should have been obvious, what Custis was doing, but delirious as he was Treavor simply couldn’t make the connection…

That is until Custis moved closer to run the head of his prick over Treavor’s entrance.

Oh god, it felt huge compared to three fingers.

Treavor whimpered, his hips stuttering as he shook his head feverishly, “No… No, no, no…” He panted in terror as he vainly attempted to kick at his older brother with his free leg.

“Shhh…” Custis cooed gently as he snatched the buckling leg by the ankle, drawing both of Treavor’s legs up until his knees nearly touched his shoulders.

“This isn’t a punishment Treavor.” Custis stated calmly as he dipped his fingers into the oil basin, smearing the clear liquid generously across his cock before he tapped the head of his prick playfully against Treavor’s thigh.

“I’ll be gentle.” The elder brother said smoothly as he circled Treavor’s entrance slowly, slowly, slowly. Treavor mewled as the head briefly caught his loose hole.

For good measure, Custis dribbled some more oil directly onto Treavor’s cocklett, watching as the little beads of clear dripped and ran down between Treavor’s thighs.

Treavor shuddered, his breath already hastened.

Anticipation burned in his veins.

The small beads of oil finally ran over his entrance.

Custis began to press in.

Oh it was so much worse than Treavor could have imagined. It burned, every inch burned, it was too big, why did it never feel this big down his throat?

Treavor sobbed and screamed as Custis continued, his back arched as he attempted to pull away from the brother between his thighs, oh but that just made it worse.

Tears ran down his cheeks as Treavor’s head rolled against the desk, he pressed his cheeks to the cool wood below as he panted, drawing desperate snatches of air he would release in hoarse cries.

A desperate, pained sob escaped his throat as Custis pressed against something inside of him, it was as if there was some barrier within him preventing his brother from continuing.

Treavor nearly sighed in relief as Custis paused his assault, nearly. The pain was still horrendous, radiating through his bones with every snatchet of breath he managed.

He whimpered as the older twin readjusted his legs, drawing Treavor’s thighs apart by the knees to have a clear view of the body beneath him.

Oh god… Treavor could just see the swell of his stomach as he lifted his head… Custis was inside of him… Inside him.

A strangled sob escaped his mouth as Morgan reached out to trace the bulge with a curious finger, running his thumb over the bridge of the swell.

“That’s as far as our fingers reached.” The younger twin mused calmly as he set his hand just beside the intrusion, Custis huffed and nodded, his voice labored as he spoke. “Think you could hold his legs too? I need my hands for this.”

The younger brother could only shudder and cry as he was manhandle into odd angles, every movement made jostled the prick within him…

Treavor wanted to throw up, but his throat was too tight and his… His thighs quaked and his cocklet twitched.

Treavor hated this.

His body however reveled in the abuse.

Treavor’s hands were grasped in Morgan’s and then looped awkwardly behind his knees, keeping his legs held high and thighs spread. Allowing the elder twin ample access to his stomach.

Custis began to gently paw at his swell of Treavor’s belly, rolling his thumbs into the skin just beyond where the cock sat.

The tears didn’t stop, but the sobs quieted as the pain subsided, Treavor unwilling relaxed into the gentle caresses, it hurt less than it had… Going in… And, he sighed softly, laying his head back, looking to the ceiling with wet eyes and damp cheeks.

He began screaming again soon after.

Custis’ hands settled at his hips, holding Treavor’s waist tightly to prevent their baby brother from writhing as he continued to press inside.

The elder twin managed to press himself another little bit before he was forced to stop again as Treavor thrashed and sobbed beneath him.

Before, the prick slid into Treavor relatively easily, yes it hurt, a lot, the cock was larger, thicker than merely three fingers… But Treavor was at least somewhat prepared to take such a large insertion…

Beyond where the twins could reach, Treavor was tight, nothing had ever reach so far, so deep into him that Treavor couldn’t comprehend what was going on…

Every time Custis calmed their little brother just enough to slip himself ever so slightly further inside, it felt as though Custis was pushing up, up into his lungs because for the life of him Treavor couldn’t seem to catch his breath.

His eyes rolled and for a few minutes after Custis’ most recent attempt to press in, Treavor’s world became blissfully dark, blissfully quiet…

Someone sighed heavily above him as a warm, firm body pressed against his thighs. Hands abandoned his hips to once again paw at the bulge protruding from his stomach.

Treavor felt full… Remarkably full…

There was pain, a rolling, burning agony which spread and seeped into his bones, into his muscles and skin…

Oh, but Custis was patient, so very patient… He remained exactly where he was, hardly moving an inch as he continued to gently paw and press his fingers into Treavor’s stomach, slowly chasing the pain away with his gentle caresses…

And eventually, despite the pain, the burning throb of his insides rearranging themselves around the intrusion, his brother…

Treavor found himself… Thinking...

It felt… Nice…

God did Treavor hate himself for it...

The cock in his tummy was warm and solid, it fit inside him nicely, snugly, spreading him wide, wide, wide. The hands on his stomach felt nice too, the fingers pressing into his skin to massage the muscle below were pleasant.

He felt his legs and arms drop down, Custis was still holding his hips so his legs fell over his brother’s arms while Morgan took hold of his hands again.

A body leaned close, warm breath ghosted over his lips before Custis kissed him. He responded lazily, whimpering into his brother’s mouth as he pressed back against Custis’ lips.

A strange noise, something between a sob and moan was pressed into Custis’ mouth as the elder twin rolled his hips experimentally, shifting his prick within the small body beneath him.

Oh there was pain, but an even deeper, bone tingling furor accompanied the twinged sensation.

Treavor squeezed Morgan’s hands in his own and arched his back, writhing beneath his brother, mewling little keened noises as Custis continued to gently rock against him.

He panted into the kiss, tilting his head up to nibble at his brother’s lower lip, the shame and humiliation could take a backseat for now, this was where Treavor wanted to be.

“Mmh. How are you feeling?” Custis asked heatedly just above Treavor’s mouth, pausing only to return the sloppy kiss Treavor pressed to his mouth before pulling away.

The younger brother merely whined as he rolled his hips back against the elder twin, mewling as the cock pressed so wonderfully deep inside him shifted.

Custis hissed above him before taking hold of Treavor’s hips again, he buried his face into Treavor’s neck, “I asked you a question Treavor.” He murmured warmly against Treavor’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

Treavor made some soft pule at the back of his throat as he turned to press his cheek to Custis’s temple.

His words were barely audible to himself, but he thought he managed to slur out a mumbled, “Full…” Against his brother’s ear.

Custis chuckled at that before pressing a chaste kiss to his baby brother’s mouth, “Pain?” He asked next.

Treavor rested his head back against the top of the desk, closing his eyes as he sighed, “Good…”

His insides fluttered around the prick within him and yea there was pain… But it wasn’t excruciating, not as it had been when Custis was first forcing his way in.

A hand cupped his cheek and Treavor leaned lazily into the palm, opening an eye to regard his older brother.

“It there more?” He asked deliriously with a stifled roll of his hips, damn the hand on his waist. “I… Can we do more? I want more…”

Custis hummed as he stood, towering over Treavor as his other hand returned to his hip, “There is more.” Custis reassured his little brother gently.

“But I want you to beg for it Treavor.”

Treavor whined at that, he hated begging his brothers for anything, but god did he want this.

“Please Custis?” Treavor began softly, “Please Custis, I want… I want more…” The younger brother stumbled carelessly over his words, he wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted, but he knew he wanted something… And Custis was the only one capable of giving it to him.

“What do you want Treavor?” Custis asked gently as his hand returned to paw at the outline of his stiffened prick.

“I don’t-” Treavor began, cutting himself short with a strained whimper as he back arched against his brother’s palm.

“Oh, please Custis?” Treavor tried again, “I-I don’t know what I want… But I want more.”

The elder twin hummed as he rocked against his baby brother, nearly purring as Treavor tightened around him.

“Beg him to fuck you.” Morgan murmured from his position over the younger brother’s head as he released his hold on Treavor’s wrists to lean down and rest his elbows over the desk so he could murmur into Treavor’s ear.

“Beg Custis to fuck you on his cock.” The younger twin reached out to idly trace the outline of his brother's prick swelling beneath Treavor’s stomach while his baby brother grappled with his arm.

“You already take him so well, you feel how deep he is inside you?” Morgan’s hand slipped lower to fondle the small cocklett resting warm and heavy against Custis’ stomach.

“You want more, don’t you?”

Treavor mewled and nodded feverishly, rolling his hips, or at least trying to, up, up into Morgan’s hand and back against Custis.

“Beg Custis to fuck you Treavor.” Morgan repeated softly, his lips brushing against Treavor’s ear as he released Treavor’s prick, trailing his hand up over his little brother’s stomach and chest before settling his palm over Treavor’s shoulder.

The younger brother whimpered something tantalizing as he arched his back, looking to the older twin with unfocused, dark, dark eyes.

“Please Custis?” He whined softly with a subdued roll of his hips.

“P-please f-fuck me?” Treavor stammered through the word, it was an adult word that he wasn’t allowed to say.

“Please… Custis please, I need more!”

The elder twin hummed appreciatively at that.

“What do you need Treavor?” He asked heatedly.

Perhaps they expected Treavor to respond with ‘more’, ‘I need more’. And perhaps that would have been enough for Custis.

“I need you!”

The older twin crowded over Treavor, leering close to speak quietly.

“You need me?” He repeated softly, Treavor nodded feverishly, murmuring a wanton, “Need you.” As he arched his back, pressing up against the brother above him as he reached out with a quivering hand to muse his fingers through his brother’s hair.

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?” Treavor whined as he tilted his head just so to brush his next word against Custis’ mouth.

“Fuck me?”

Custis pressed a sloppy kiss to Treavor’s lips as he hands gripped his baby brother’s hips, slowly, slowly, he withdrew ever so slightly from the body beneath him, swallowing the whimper which crawled from Treavor’s throat.

When he sunk back into Treavor, the younger brother threw his head against the desk, allowing the most scandalous sound to pass his lips.

It was euphoric, the sensation of thick, hot cock pressing into him, spreading him so deliciously wide, over and over. Custis kept the pace gentle, shallowly thrusting into the small body below him.

Treavor’s eyes rolled, he could feel the prick moving inside of him. His small body acted as a vice, tightly enveloping the cock, sucking it back inside every time Custis retreated.

It was bliss, pure divine euphoria, why had Treavor been so desperate to resist his brothers? If this was his reward for being good he ought to have just bared his throat years ago.

He whimpered and mewled beneath his brother as his body accepted each press of the prick, he could hear the slick sucking noise of his entrance drawing the cock back into him.

Treavor shuddered with each breath, his hands grasped at nothing, his toes curled. His little prick bounced in time with Custis’ gentle rocking. There was another kind of warmth in his belly, thick and bubbling, seeping beneath his skin like fire.

The position Custis had him in offered Treavor no leverage, he could hardly grind back against his brother, only lay there atop the desk and take what Custis offered.

Oh, but Treavor was greedy.

“C-Custis?” He drawled through a whimper, the older twin hummed inquisitive as he rolled his hips just perfectly so, Treavor saw stars in his eyes as he groaned some desperate babble.

“More?” The elder twin asked coyly, Treavor’s demand must have slipped free when his lips loosened, “Oh Treavor, what more could you possibly want?” Custis purred sweetly.

“This is nice isn’t it?” He mused, “Just enjoy yourself baby brother, let us take care of you.”

Treavor whimpered a subdued little string of “Please?” As his head rolled about the desk.

“Why don’t you ask Morgan if your so desperate?” Custis suggested, “He’s been very patiently waiting for me to finish with you so he can have a turn.”

Treavor craned his neck, tilting his head back awkwardly to look to the younger twin.

Morgan had dragged a chair to the opposite side of Custis’ desk to sit and watch the show. His fly was open, his cock in his palm, hard and slick.

Treavor mewled at the sight, he was too far from the edge of the desk to offer his mouth, he had his hands of course but god he would have loved to swallow Morgan down again.

Morgan merely cocked a brow and smirked from his seat, watching as Treavor arched off the desk again with another roll of his twin’s hips.

His name fell from his little brother’s lips like a prayer, soft and delicate, fragile in a way.

“Morgan…”

Oh, he loved how his name sounded coming from his baby brother.

“Yes Treavor?” The younger twin mused as he rolled the chair he had stolen closer to the edge of the desk.

Treavor shuddered as Morgan pressed a hand to the center of his chest, he grabbed his brother’s wrist, arching into the gentle touch as he murmured a feverish, “Kiss me?”

Morgan hummed, “I’m not sure you deserve it.” The younger twin mused, “You did, after all, run away from me earlier. Had me searching the who house for you.”

Treavor whimpered.

“I may need some convincing.” Morgan as he gently wrenched his hand free from Treavor’s hold before he stated casually as he began to run his hand across his little brother’s front, sliding his palm down Treavor’s sternum, down to just over his stomach, being mindful not to toy with the extended swell of his belly.

“Pretty please Morgan?” Treavor tried, “I said I was sorry… I’ll…” A strangled little moan stuttered his voice as he desperately rolled his hips back against the cock inside him.

“I-I’ll be better!” He mewled, “I’ll be good, really good!” Morgan huffed at that.

“You already broke your promise tonight Treavor, how can you expect that to work twice?”

Treavor groaned helplessly, arching his back to clearly display the swell of his stomach.

“M’ good now.” He slurred shamelessly, “M’ good… Really good.” Treavor lowered himself back to the desk, Morgan's eyes had yet to leave the sight of his distended stomach.

“I’m being good for Custis…” Treavor mumbled softly, “I can be good for you… I know I can…”

Morgan looked down to the dark, hazy eyes of his baby brother, cheeks still damp with tears, hair awry.

“Please Morgan?”

A sultry grin tugged at the younger twin’s lips.

“You are so fucking needy.”

Their tongues met before their lips did, the angle was awkward at best, with Treavor craning his head way back and Morgan aligning himself oddly against the body beside him.

Oh but it was exactly what Treavor needed.

Treavor sighed into the kiss as he desperately pressed back against Morgan’s lips, moaning and mewling as Custis continued to rock into him slowly, gently.

Morgan’s hand came to cup his cheek and Treavor purred a sweet little, “Touch me?” Into his brother’s mouth as his knuckles ran over the younger twin’s cheek. Morgan hummed a soft, “Ask nicely.” Before he kissed Treavor breathless.

Their noses bumped but neither could care, their lips pressed messily together, Morgan taking the time to suck lovingly at his baby brother’s lower lip while Treavor mewled.

“Please Morgan.” Treavor whined once his brother released his lower lip, he paused to nibble at Morgan’s chin before continuing, “I want to feel you.”

The younger twin shushed him with another press of lip as his hand began to wander across Treavor’s chest again, his fingers pressed into his skin, tantalizing and warm.

Morgan shifted his position, sprawling himself across the desk until Treavor’s head could rest comfortably at his shoulder, exposing the younger brother’s neck which Morgan took advantage of eagerly.

Treavor panted into his brother’s hair as Morgan took to scattering sloppy, open mouth kisses along his neck, his one hand had taken to idly toying with one of Treavor’s nipples while the other pawed at the swell of Custis’ cock.

“God…” Morgan breathed against Treavor’s neck, “Look at how well you take him....” A little mewl rose from the younger brother’s throat as Morgan’s hand pressed ever so gently down atop the outline of his twin’s prick.

Treavor arched and bucked his hips against the hand, against the cock, oh, he was close, so close.

“Mmh, so good for Custis…” Morgan murmured, his breath hot against the side of Treavor’s neck, “Will you be good for me too baby brother?” Morgan asked as his hand reached lower to fondle the small cocklet drooling against his twin’s stomach.

He stroked the thing lazily, running his finger over the skicked head and slit, watching and listening as his little brother mewled and gasped in his arms until pearly beads of seed slipped from the little prick.

Treavor groaned as his body slumped against the desk, weightless and heavy. Morgan released his cocklet but Custis continued to rock and press into him.

He sobbed into the kiss Morgan drew him into, he didn’t know it was possible for pleasure to border on pain but here he was at the precipice.

“I can’t wait to crawl inside you.” Morgan breathed against Treavor’s mouth, “Fuck you nicely, properly. Have you cum on my cock, crying.”

That sounded wonderful.

“Yes please…” Treavor whispered softly, his lips just brushing Morgan’s as he spoke. “I’d… I’d like that.”

Morgan kissed him again, sweetly this time before pulling away to press a row of kisses down along Treavor’s jaw, down his throat and along his shoulder, mumbling into Treavor’s skin all along the way.

“Why. Don’t. You. Ask. Custis. Nicely. To. Hurry. Up. And. Finish?”

The final word was pressed to Treavor’s mouth.

Morgan dismissed Treavor’s attempts to steal another kiss as he tucked his head close to Treavor, resting his chin just at the younger brother’s shoulder to watch his twin with a crooked grin.

Custis merely rolled his eyes fondly, he’d admit to taking his sweet time to enjoy their baby brother, and he did promise his twin a turn with Treavor.

“Custis?” Treavor murmured softly as he rolled his head atop Morgan’s shoulder to look up to the older twin.

Outsider’s eyes did their brother look a mess.

Hair messed ineloquently, damp with sweat. Lips puffy and bruised dark. Bright red clung to his cheeks and down his throat, he was panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly as if he was hardly drawing breath at all.

Oh but he looked beautiful, so beautiful.

Treavor met his older brother’s gaze with dark, dark eyes, hazy with want and desire. The bruises Morgan had left along his neck were already beginning to bloom darkly across his skin.

And the swell of his stomach…

Custis could watch the outline of his prick move within their little brother for hours, watch the rise and fall of the otherwise flat expanse of skin. Oh, he would have loved to see just how nice the swell of little Treavor’s tummy would look if he was able to truly fuck him.

Hold him down, rutt into him without restraint, watch as their baby brother writhed and thrashed beneath him. Sigh and scream and sob his name like a prayer.

Oh how Custis longed to have his brother in such a way… He had been waiting for three years, three years… Custis was a patient man however, he could afford to wait.

He could afford to wait a little longer…

“Please Custis?” Treavor babbled sweetly beneath him, “Y-you can go faster. I-I want more, oh, please?”

Custis hummed as he moved to lean over the body beneath him, allowing Treavor to cling to his shoulders before he slipped his cock nearly free of the tight warmth below him, drawing a delicious sob from Treavor as he so desperately pleaded to his brother.

“‘M sorry!” He cried, “M’ sorry! I-I won’t ask again! Oh god, Custis!”

The older twin cooed softly against Treavor’s lips, “This is a reward Treavor.” He whispered gently as he began to press back into the tight heat beneath him.

This time, the strangled sob which ripped from Treavor’s throat was of unquestionable delectation. The younger brother rocked and writhed beneath Custis as he slipped from Treavor again only to sink back inside.

Oh, the pace was still deliciously gentle, but so different, so nice. Treavor could feel the fire churning in his veins, flickering higher and hotter with every languid thrust of his brother’s cock.

Treavor sighed and sobbed beneath Custis, welcoming Custis perfectly into his body with a kiss every time Custis resettled inside of him.

“Can I finish inside you?” The elder twin asked breathlessly as his hands moved from Treavor’s waist to hold Treavor’s legs just beneath his knees.

Treavor shuddered at the request, not that he believed for a moment that Custis would listen if he beseeched otherwise.

Treavor had taken his brothers’ spend in a manner of ways before. On his hands, over or between his thighs, across his stomach, his chest, his back, his ass. Morgan had once gleefully dribbled his seed across Treavor’s cheeks and tongue in the Shaw library and Custis always loved to have Treavor swallow his seed.

Oh, but to have something so thick, so hot, so deep inside him?

“Yes. yes please.” Treavor replied feverishly, “I want it. Custis, oh, god, Custis I want it!” His voice was smothered with a kiss which further muffled the scandalous sobs and cries which began to fly from his throat as his older brother began to rock into him in earnest.

Custis panted into the kiss as he rutted into the warm body beneath his, he swallowed every little cry Treavor made, reveling in the feeling of his baby brother’s thighs quake as his little prick spilled some few pathetic droplets of seed against his stomach.

Treavor’s back arched as his eyes rolled, his fingers dug into Custis’ back, a silent scream passed his lips as his entire body convulsed in divine agony.

He could feel his stomach distend with every press of his brother’s cock, feel his belly rise and fall as Custis rutted into him, feel the hot breath against the side of his neck as Custis buried his face in his throat.

“Oh fuck. Fuck!” Custis cursed heatedly against Treavor’s flesh as his hips stuttered.

Treavor moaned as he felt it.

The warmth, so perfect and slick, pooling so wonderfully deep inside him, spreading out, deeper and deeper. Oh, it was amazing.

Custis was kissing him again, slow and gentle, Treavor responded lazily, gasping quietly from time to time as Custis continued to gently rock and press against him, ensuring that all of his seed found a home inside the small body beneath him.

Treavor shuddered a final sigh as Custis pulled away from their kiss, he leaned his head back against Morgan’s shoulder to catch his breath.

He whimpered quietly, his bones too heavy to do much else as Custis slowly pulled himself free from his entrance. Custis set his feet apart atop the desk, keeping his thighs parted wide.

He felt so incredibly loose, so very sloppy and wet. His toes curled as Custis slipped his three fingers back into his baby brother, twisting and turning, curling the digests curiously before pulling them free.

“No tearing.” He mused calmly.

“You may need more oil, but other then that he’s yours.”

Morgan hummed a chuckle, pressing a fleeting kiss to the side of Treavor’s neck before he slipped from his position as Treavor’s pillow to all but drag Treavor across the top of the desk, to his chest that then to the floor.

Treavor found it difficult to support himself on his shaking legs, his knees buckled beneath him so he grabbed onto Morgan’s shoulder whimpering delicately as, oh, his new upright position had the wonderfully hot seed Custis had so lovingly planted inside him slipping down, down, down towards his entrance.

Treavor mewled as he leaned back against Morgan. A hand gripped his hair, tightly.

“Come along Treavor.” Morgan chimed as he began to drag his baby brother back to the bedroom.

“You may have been good for Custis and he may have seen it just to reward you. But you were terribly rude to me earlier.”

Treavor was unceremoniously shoved down onto the bed, face first.

“Consider this a punishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twas Qu0t13.
> 
> Also please comment?


	4. Touch Of Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan gets a turn.  
> Custis finishes paperwork.  
> Treavor is in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early wallet crisis.  
> Lets see if I can finish this shit before the new year.

Hands took hold of Treavor’s waist, shifting him across the bed until he rested just at the pile of pillows as he had been before his escape attempt. This time however, Treavor found himself quite complacent. 

He was a comfortable mess atop the bed, the damage was done, there was nothing left to hide, nothing left to fight… It was nearly freeing in a way, to no longer feel the need to struggle against his brother’s assault…

So lazily, Treavor spread his legs, just so, creating a space between his thighs for Morgan. His brother certainly appreciated the gesture as he quickly settled onto his knees between Treavor’s thighs once he had rid himself of his clothes.

“Oh, what a mess.” The younger twin drawled as he ran his thumb over the space between Treavor’s thighs, smearing the seed his twin had so lovingly sown into their baby brother about on the pad of his finger. It must have slipped out during the short walk to the bed, Morgan wasn’t surprised really, Custis had done a good job fucking their brother loose.

Still, it would be rude to waste such a thing...

Morgan carefully gathered the pearly substance on his fingers before pressing the seed back into Treavor, the sloppy loose hole between Treavor’s thighs welcome Morgan’s fingers easily.

Oh, Morgan was going to enjoy his time with Treavor. Very much so.

“You’re so loose…” Morgan murmured as he slowly began to fuck Treavor with just his two fingers, watching as his didgets disappeared efortlessly into the body beneath him.

“Custis said I ought to use more oil…” Treavor groaned quietly at that but offered no real words.

“Would you like more oil?” Morgan offered softly as he bent low to press a firm kiss to Treavor’s shoulder, “You’ll need to ask, of course.” Morgan craned his fingers just so to have Treavor writhing on the bed.

“Though personally, I doubt you need it.”

Treavor mewled as he pressed back against the fingers, his head was foggy, and Morgan’s touch was the only clear thing he could distinguish amidst the haze.

“Well Treavor?”

Treavor took a shuddered breath before turning his head to the side to look back at his brother, he nodded slowly.

“I… I like the oil…” He admitted softly, he did like the oil… It made everything hurt a little less... “Could you? Please?”

Morgan hummed in response as he reached over to the bedside table, plucking the entire vessel from where it sat.

The two fingers returned to Treavor, pulling at the rim of his entrance slowly. Treavor simply lay there, his hands looped around the pillow beneath his chin, he breathed slowly as he waited for his brother… There was little else he could do.

Oil was dribbled between his thighs and pressed into his entrance, Treavor sighed contently, pressing his cheek into the pillow below his head to stifle the pleased little mewl which threatened to pass his lips as his hands fisted the surrounding pillows.

If things kept going like this Morgan wouldn’t be able to call it a punishment for much longer.

The oil ran dry, Morgan’s fingers slipped free and the head of a warm cock settled just at Treavor’s entrance.

Treavor sighed a low little humm as he pressed his hips back against his brother’s prick, groaning softly as the head slipped just into him.

A firm hand tell against his thigh as the cock slipped free again.

“Not yet.” Morgan hissed as he spanked Treavor’s other thigh.

Treavor buried his face into his pillow to stifle the little whine the third slapp to his ass pulled from his lungs.

He had been taken over his brothers’ knees before so the sharp sting wasn’t unfamiliar, if anything, in his blissed out state of mind the cracks of his brother’s palm hitting him were… Pleasant.

Treavor knew what Morgan intended to do next, what he always did whenever he saw fit to torment his baby brother through coropol means He have Treavor recite phrases and words back to him. 

They were all lies, or at least that was what Treavor told himself once his brothers left him be, messy with a spatterings of seed across his stomach and chest.

Teeth bit into his shoulder blade, Treavor gasped for unsteady breath as hands fondled and squeezed his reddened cheeks as his own hands tangled into the pillow cradling his head.

“Are you going to beg for me Treavor?” Morgan asked coyly as his tongue pressed against the ring of teeth indents he had placed on his baby brother, tasting the subtle swell or iron.

“Beg for me like a good boy?”

Hands ran along Treavor’s side and he shuddered beneath them before a high whine of pain and… Shamed pleasure tore from his throat as Morgan drew his nails along the length of Treavor’s back.

Not hard enough to draw blood, not yet at least, but certainly there would be eight lines along his back within the hour. 

“Please Morgan?” Treavor mumbled quietly into the pillow beneath his head, he lost his voice as Morgan added another bloody bite to the back of his neck.

“Pre-pretty please?” Treavor tried as he craned his head to the side, dislodging the hold Morgan had on him with his teeth but properly allowing him to look back at his brother. 

“Please Morgan? I need you…”

Morgan huffed as he leaned close to Treavor’s face, his lips were tinged with blood.

“You needed Custis too…” The younger twin mused, his voice rumbled and low…

“Do you really think you deserve this?” Morgan asked as he ground his hips against the body beneath him, Treavor whimpered as his brother’s cock pressed against the space between his cheeks, sliding over his oiled entrance without so much as dipping inside.

Treavor hated this.

Treavor wanted this more than anything.

“No…”

Morgan laughed, his hips brushing against the shell of his ear, “Damn straight you don’t deserve this.” Hands grasped Treavor’s thighs, squeezing them around the rick slowly rutting between his cheeks. 

“But you want it, don’t you?” Morgan murmured heatedly against Treavor’s throat.

Lies… Lies...

“Yes…” 

His brother hummed something soft.

“Do you now?”

“Yes…”

Another lie.

“Yet you want Custis?”

Pause.

“I-”

Morgan had run Treavor into a corner… He could deny the statement, but just as Custis had, Morgan would most certainly spin Treavr’s words on their heads…

But if he agreed… Well that would just make things worse for him.

“Or… Perhaps you are greedy?”

“Yes.”

Lies, lies, lies.

“You would have us both Treavor?” Morgan pressed with sacratine sweetness, “We would take care of you well… So long as you behave, of course…”

Treavor turned his head again, burying his face back into the pillow as Morgan leaned over him to murmure filthy, filthy promises against his ear.

“You’re so pretty beneath me Treavor… And you were so pretty beneath Custis.” The younger twin released a long breath as he shifted atop Treavor’s prone form.

The head of his cock pressed just against Treavor’s entrance.

“I want to crawl inside you Treavor…” He murmured softly, “I want to see you beneath me as I fuck you, nice and proper, just like I said…” Treavor mewled at that.

A tongue pressed messily to the bite at the back of Treavor’s neck.

“Tell me you’d like that Treavor.” Morgan demanded softly. “Tell me that you like me to fuck you…”

Treavor took a shuddered breath and reassured himself that he was lying…

“Yes…” He whispered, “I-I’d like that…”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Morgan taunted coyly. “My words exactly Treavor…”

Treavor closed his eyes, biting his lip to stifle the little sob perched at the tip of his tongue.

“Please…” He began, “I… I want you t-to crawl inside me…” Treavor swallowed, his words tasted like bile.

“I-I’d like you to crawl inside me Morgan… I want you to f-fuck me…”

Morgan leaned close to nibble at Treavor’s ear.

“Again.” He breathed.

“I… I want you to fuck me…”

“Again.”

“Morgan…”

“Again Treavor.”

“Please…”

“Treavor.”

“Please fuck me Morgan?”

Lies, lies, lies.

The cock, still just kissing Treavor’s entrance began to press inside. No words passed between them save for the silent scream Treavor cried into the pillow and Morgan’s desperately pleased keen.

It was divine. Tight and hot, wet. Treavor stretched to accommodate the length and girth of Morgan’s prick with hardly a twinge of resistance, merely some feverish mewl as he bit into the billow cradling his head.

Something quieted in the back of Treavor’s mind as his brother’s cock pressed into him, spreading him wide and… Whole.

Treavor nearly purred as Morgan began to nip at his shoulders and the back of his neck, not with the intention of drawing blood, but certainly to leave his marks across the body beneath him.

The weight of the cock pressing down into his tummy was tantalizing.

“God, you feel wonderful…” Morgan murmured against the side of his brother’s neck as his hands ran along Treavor’ sides.

Treavor uttled a small noise as Morgan began to slowly roll his hips against the younger brother, shallowly thrusting into Treavor without much urgency as he continued to murmur and mumble against Treavor’s skin.

“Can you feel me Treavor?” Morgan asked heatedly, “You’re taking me so well, so deep… Can you feel how deep I am inside you?”

Treavor could only nod and mewl, press back against the prick splitting him open.

“I’m going to have you crying on my cock Treavor.”

Morgan spoke it like a promise as he pulled off of Treavor’s back. Thighs straddled Treavor’s hips, hands reached and grabbed for Treavor’s wrists, holding them down beside his head as Morgan began to move.

Delicate whimpers rose from Treavor’s throat as the younger twin rutted into him, the pace was quick, far quicker than Custis had been, rougher too.

The bed began to creak, and with every roll of Morgan’s hips Treavor swore the breath was being knocked out of him. But it was so very nice. The feeling of his brother’s prick reaching so very deep inside him, and the way his body accommodated the invasion. 

Morgan panted above his baby brother, keeping his hands on Treavor’s wrists, pushing him down into the covers. Treavor could only lay there beneath Morgan, take what was offered and enjoy what he could…

And enjoy he did.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t writhe or rock back against his brother, couldn’t use his hands to bekon Morgan close for a kiss or even grab hold of the surrounding pillows.

So Treavor began to sing. 

There was no point of him stifling his gasps and cries, some part of Treavor wanted Morgan to know exactly what he was doing to him, wanted Morgan to know exactly how desperate Treavor was for him.

He would coo Morgan’s name in a whisper, purr and whimper sweetly whenever Morgan saw fit to slow down and draw out the prettiest pleas from his baby brother to, ‘Keep going Morgan! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!’

Morgan bent low to nip at Treavor’s throat during one particular lazy pause which had Treavor desperate and twitching for more.

“I want to try something.” Morgan murmured softly as his hands released his little brother’s wrists. Treavor whined pathetically as Morgan pulled out of him, leaving him sloppy and open and empty. Morgan shushed him softly as his hands found Treavor’s waist.

“On your knees.” He ordered gently as he guided Treavor up off the bed.

Treavor’s thighs and arms quaked as he rose, he kept his head bowed and eyes closed, his breath fell from his lips in heavy pants, cut short by a tantalizing groan as Morgan settled over his backside.

Some heated kisses were pressed along his shoulder before Morgan nosed at Treavor’s cheek, requesting his little brother to turn his head.

Treavor gasped into his brother’s mouth as Morgan returned his cock to it’s rightful place inside Treavor. The two moved together, rocking against one another languidly.

“I want you to fuck yourself on me.” Morgan murmured into Treavor’s mouth as his hips stilled their gentle rolling, Treavor mewled and shuddered as he pressed back against his brother’s stationary cock. 

This was new, different… But really nice.

Treavor began with a few experimental rolls of his hips, feeling the prick inside him rub against his walls with every move he made. Slowly, he worked from rolling his hips to moving back and forth along the cock, drawing himself off before pressing himself back against Morgan.

His arms buckled at one point, leaving Treavor no choice but to lower his chest back down to the bed and, oh! If that didn’t create the most lovely angle. 

Treavor whimpered deliriously into the pillow he had taken hold of as his thighs began to quake. The fire in his belly was thick and heavy, nearly electric as it tingled in his bones and beneath his skin.

The new angle he had created for himself ensured that at all times at least a bit of Morgan was pressed snugly against his prostate, burning his vision white and drawing sacrilege to his lips.

“Such a good boy.” Morgan panted above him, “I can fucking feel how close you are Treavor.” He murmured as he bowed low to bite at the back of Treavor’s neck.

“Do you think you can cum just like this?” He asked hotly, his tongue dragging along the indents of his teeth, “Just on my cock?”

Treavor clung to the pillow cradling his head and sobbed, he nodded his head feverishly into the fabric as his hips began to stutter. His insides spasmed around Morgan, the fire raced through his veins.

He whimpered and mewled, crying his brother’s name as his own cocklett began to dribble his seed onto the sheets below.

Treavor’s hips continued to stutter against Morgan for some few more moments before he fell still, he felt impossibly heavy… His head foggy. He groaned as he was slowly rolled onto his side, his one leg hoised high until his foot rested just as Morgan’s head…

His brother was still hot and heavy inside him. 

Treavor sobbed as Morgan began to fuck into him again, oh how wonderfully painful the feeling was. The fire was gone, the embers burnt black, there was nothing left but Morgan couldn’t care less.

He was chasing his own pleasure and Treavor was just the means to his end.

Treavor drew desperate breaths through parted lips, his back arched, his eyes rolled, his arms rose above his head to grapple with the pillow supporting his neck.

He could feel the cock inside him, deep, deep, deep inside him. Hot and thick, spreading him open so very perfectly.

Reduced to this, this warm thing for his brother to fuck, Treavor could hardly bring himself to care, care for how inheritaly wrong this was…

All he knew was what he could feel…

Nothing else mattered there and then, nothing.

Nothing but the warm press of Morgan’s lips, the luxurious sensation of cock pressing into him, the stuttering of his brother’s hips and the swell of seed settling deep into his gut.

Treavor drew his arms down to lazily wrap around Morgan’s shoulders as his brother began to smatter kisses across his throat, drawing little pleased whimpers to Treavor’s lips.

Morgan’s prick continued to twitch as seed swelled in Treavor’s tummy. His leg was drawn down from Morgan’s shoulder and laid to rest over his other leg as Morgan moved to lay behind him.

A hand pawed at the outline of the cock nestled inside Treavor’s belly, drawing a tepid little moan from Treavor as he pressed up against his brother’s mouth.

“Such a good boy.” Morgan breathed softly as he slipped an arm beneath Treavor’s neck to cradle his little brother’s head.

“Such a good boy…” Morgan repeated as he kissed Treavor again, his hand slipping from where his cock lay within his brother, further down between Treavor’s thighs to fondle the timid stiffness there.

Treavor writhed arch arched into the gentle palm, whimpering breathlessly against Morgan’s mouth as warm fingers began to tease his little prick.

“You were so good for me Treavor.” Morgan murmured into his neck as he dipped his head to nibble at Treavor’s shoulder with his lips, “Did you like being good Treavor?”

Treavor purred a sweet little, “Yes…” As he rolled his hips into Morgan’s palm, whining as he felt the cock still pressed so snugly inside him, twitch.

“Will you be good for me again?” Morgan asked with a small roll of his hips. 

“Yes.”

Morgan groaned against Treavor’s shoulder. It took time and patients, something Morgan unfortunately lacked, to get their baby brother to such a shameless state of mind, but by god was it worth the effort. 

“I’m going to fuck you again…” Morgan breathed slowly as he grinded his hip up against the small body tucked to his chest.

“And again, and again-” “And again?” Treavor mewled at he turned his head ever so slightly to look up to his older brother, Morgan lapped at Treavor’s lips with his tongue before drawing him into another kiss.

“And again.” Morgan agreed as he reached a hand to hook beneath one of Treavor’s knees, drawing the leg up to open his brother’s thighs.

“Until Custis is done with all his boring paperwork.”

Treavor hummed a pleased little tune to himself as he allowed his head to fall back over Morgan’s arm as one of his hands came to his stomach to soothe over the taut flesh where his brother’s pick lay.

Morgan groaned something heated behind him as he pressed up, up into Treavor’s belly, against the small hand Treavor held to his stomach.

They moved together, rocking against one another gently, Treavor to far gone in the bliss to remember how desperately he had not wanted this, and Morgan to entraled by the gentle purrs and sighs his baby brother sang to go faster.

It was only when Treavor, wonderful, little, tight, shameless Treavor turned his head to murmure a feverish, “H-harder.” Against his brother’s lips, did Morgan contemplate the notion. 

“You want more?” Morgan asked, his voice a low murmur as spoke against Treavor’s mouth. His baby brother nodded, “More…” He whispered, his palm pressing down against his tummy, down against Morgan.

“Fells nice…” He mewled sweetly, “Does it?” Morgan mused coyly as he raised his head to look down his brother’s slight body, watching as his prick moved beneath Treavor’s flesh.

“Y-you can go faster.” Treavor breathed softly up against his brother’s throat, “I want… Oh, please Morgan? I want more.”

“Are you sure?” Morgan hummed smugly, “This is supposed to be a punishment, remember Treavor?” Morgan tilted his head to murmur against his brother’s ear.

“I may not stop. Ever…” 

Treavor writhed at that.

“T-then don’t.” 

Oh how Morgan had longed to hear that.

Morgan kept a firm hold of Treavor’s head, looping the arms he had slipped beneath his brother’s neck to lock him in a chokehold as he began to feverishly fuck into the small body before him.

Treavor sighed and screamed, twitched and shook, his cocklet bounced with each thrust of Morgan’s hips, his stomach swelled and swayed rapidly as Morgan’s prick pressed into him.

If there was such thing as heaven on earth, Treavor was sure he had found it. 

The pace was brutal in the most tantalizing way, Morgan never pulled all the way out, only just enough that each returning press of his cock had Treavor seeing stars where none existed.

And best of all, Morgan showed no signs of slowing, let alone stopping. 

Even as Treavor shook and quaked as he messily spilled himself over his inner thigh, Morgan merely panted and groaned as his insides fluttered, tightening around the cock still moving still pressing so gloriously deep inside him.

Treavor jerked and gasped, he couldn’t tell if he was even breathing with how loudly he was calling his brother’s name, but then again, he couldn’t really bring himself to care either.

This. This right here, was bliss.

“Fuck.” Morgan seethed into the back of Treavor’s ear, the younger brother whimpered as a hot slickness began to seep from the younger twin’s prick.

“C-close?” Treavor panted as he turned his head, he couldn’t open his eyes, they were rolled way back into his skull by then.

“Yea…” Morgan hissed, “Yea, m’ close…”

Treavor hummed as he pressed a sultry kiss to the edge of his brother’s mouth.

“Want it inside. All of it.”

“You are so fucking greedy.” Morgan groaned lowly as his hips began to stutter. Treavor kissed him again, sweetly, “Very greedy.” His baby brother agreed as he began to rub his stomach in time with the trusting of his brother’s cock.

Morgan swore softly under his breath, “K-keep doing that.” He panted, grinding his hips up into Treavor’s hand through his little brother’s stomach.

“Just like that- yes, fuck!” 

Treavor mewled as Morgan bit into his shoulder, teeth dug deep, a burning pain, hot warmth, blood.

Morgan was still inside him, pressed deep, his prick twitching as it spilled inside him, hot and thick.

Treavor allowed his head to fall, his lips and jaw parted at he stole deep lungfuls of air, he still had his palm running along the length of his brother’s cock, lazily milking it for all it was worth as Morgan began to lap at the bloody bite he had left on his baby brother. 

With one last press of tongue, Morgan abandoned his brother’s shoulder to draw Treavor into a slow, lazy press of lip, which Treavor appreciated dearly.

Morgan slowly set Treavor’s leg down, drawing his hand to Treavor’s stomach, shooing away the gentle palm Treavor had been running along his cock.

“Touch yourself.” Morgan murmured quietly into the kiss as he pressed against the swell of his brother’s stomach.

Treavor whimpered up into Morgan’s mouth as his free hand ran up from his stomach to his chest. Fire still licked beneath the surface of his skin, and while his hand was by no means as pleasant as Morgan’s he could still bring himself some relief.

His little prick twitched between his thighs as Morgan continued to toy with Treavor’s belly, pressing and prodding at the distention with warm fingers while Treavor traced up the center of his chest with his palm, trailing along the path Morgan’s mouth had followed earlier. 

He whined up into Morgan’s mouth as his thumb brushed over a stiffened teet, some spark of electricity seeped up into his head and raced down to his cocklet with the simple touch.

“There we go.” Morgan breathed softly, “Just keep touching yourself Treavor. I know your enjoying it, I can feel you enjoying it.”

Treavor sighed softly as he repeated the action, gently running his thumb over one of his teets.

“Just like that.” Morgan praised quietly as he drew Treavor into another kiss.

Slowly, Treavor began to catch his breath, stealing little gasps of air between kisses, Morgan continued to paw at his stomach, his cock twitching within Treavor as arousal began to creep through his veins once more.

“Having fun?”

Treavor turned his head away from Morgan to watch Custis lock the door leading to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and make my day?


	5. Dissolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final leg.  
> Custis is back.  
> Morgan is still here.  
> Treavor doesn't know how done he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy wallet crisis or whatever cold day holiday ya nasties celebrate.

“Finally finished?” Morgan hummed coyly against the back of Treavor’s neck, pressing some few quick kisses to the lovely little bite seated there before quietly murmuring a soft, “Oh, don’t mind Custis Treavor, keep touching yourself.” As his palm continued to press and play with the swell of his baby brother’s stomach.

“Indeed.” The older twin huffed as he tugged off his own shirt and pants, tossing the garments to the floor haphazardly to join his twin on the bed.

“I’m going to roll you over.” Morgan sighed softly as the hand which had been cradling Treavor’s stomach came to wrap around his waist. “You can put on a good show for Custis can’t you Treavor?”

Carefully, Morgan rolled onto his back, taking Treavor along with him before settling on his opposite side. The arm around his neck retreated as Morgan shifted, ensuring his prick remained snugly pressed inside Treavor’s tummy, still warm and thick and firm.

Treavor wondered, as a warm hand returned to his belly, who would take him next? Morgan was already hard inside him, but Custis was here now…

“Don’t be shy Treavor.” Morgan chided sweetly as he probed Treavor’s leg up over his hip, granting Custis a very clear view of the absolute mess between Treavor’s thighs.

Ah right, he was supposed to be touching himself...

Treavor lazily drew a free hand to trail along the side of his neck, Morgan had yet to loop his arm back around his head, pressing gently into the muscle below, tracing over the blooming bruises Morgan and planted before dipping his hand to run along his sides and back up to his chest.

Custis’ eyes followed from his relaxed position, leaned up onto his elbow, splayed out before Treavor, watching the hand obediently wherever it trailed.

Treavor in turn watched the elder twin through hazy eyes, he was (still) crying… He didn’t know why he was (still) crying, everything was so warm, so nice…

Morgan was nipping and pressing wet kisses along the back of his shoulders and neck, his hand stroked himself through Treavor’s stomach… And it felt nice, really, really nice…

Custis on the other hand was just out of reach before Treavor, not that Treavor could really reach for him given how he was supposed to be putting on a show for the lounging twin, a show which, given how Custis was lazily stroking himself, the elder twin was most certainly invested in.

Still, Treavor couldn’t help but think that Custis looked a tad lonely…

Slowly, Treavor brought his hand to his face after he trailed his palm up from his navel, up his chest and to his lips.

He tapped his lower lip once, twice, looking up to his brother expectantly through his hazy eyes.

The elder twin grinned, all teeth, before he shuffled down to to lay before Treavor, his hand, large and warm, cupping Treavor’s cheek, drawing him into a firm kiss. Treavor’s free hand mirrored Custis’, finding his brother’s cheek.

Treavor began to trail his hand delicately down the expanse of his brother’s body as Custis began to deepen the press of lip, his tongue probing just at Treavor’s lower lip as Treavor’s hand ran along his brother’s jaw, slipping down to his brother’s neck.

Morgan shifted behind Treavor, leaning up onto his arm to watch his twin suck at Treavor’s lower lip. It was a gorgeous sight, and the pretty little mewl which Treavor pressed into Custis mouth as he began to run his hand along the smaller body’s side had heat swelling in Morgan’s belly.

Treavor groaned contentedly into the older twin’s mouth, his palm settling just at the elder twin’s heart as Morgan began to shallowly thrust into him again, the leg probed over Morgan’s thigh allowed easy access and a free hand to continue to pawing at his stomach.

Treavor trailed his hand further down Custis’ chest, to his stomach, as his body shifted and rocked along with Morgan’s gentle rocking. Treavor ran a thumb over the dip of his brother’s waist before he tentatively wrapped his small hand around his brother’s cock. Custis grunted into the kiss as he too began to gently rocked his hips into his little brother’s palm.

The friction was dry but Custis could hardly care as he rolled his hips into the small warmth of his brother’s palm in ernest as he pressed his tongue against his baby brother’s, feeling little Treavor shyly slide his tongue against his own.

Perfectly willing and wonderful.

Treavor pressed up against Custis’ lips , breathing a quiet though, “Wait…” Into his brother’s mouth as he released the prick in his hand, Custis nearly snarled at the smaller boy before he paused to watch Treavor spit into his palm.

Custis sighed heavily as Treavor returned his drool slickened palm to his cock, running his hand over the length loosely, all but inviting Custis to grind against his palm as he he tilted his head just so to lap at Custis’ lower lip.

“Would you like another turn brother?” Morgan asked warmly as he leaned further over the small body before him, tilting Treavor’s head just so to nip at his lip, stilling the gentle rolling of his hips to bury his prick inside the warmth before him as Treavor pressed up to kiss him.

“Would you mind?” Custis shot back coyly as he brought his hand to the swell of Treavor’s belly, feeling his twin through the skin, watching as Morgan purred at the contact.

“I think I should like to see you finish first brother.” Custis chimed sweetly as he took hold of Treavor’s leg from its resting place over his twin’s hip, hoisting it high, spreading Treavor open wide.

Morgan groaned as he buried his face into the back of Treavor’s neck, he began to rock into Treavor again, panting warmly, “I-if you insist brother.”

“Oh, I do.” Custis cooed sweetly as he leaned close to Treavor again.

“Can you feel Morgan Treavor?” He asked softly, his breath ghosting over his baby brother’s lips, “You can, can’t you?” Custis pressed his thumb just to the deepest point his twin’s prick reached, feeling the cockhead press against his finger with every thrust Morgan pressed into Treavor.

“He’s so deep inside you Treavor…” Their baby brother mewled.

“And you take him so, so very well.” Custis murmured softly as he shuffled closer to Treavor, rolling his prick against the leg still splayed out across the bed.

“Do you feel me Treavor?” He asked next as he tapped his erection against the inside of Treavor’s thigh. “This is because of you.” He murmured hotly, “Just you…”

Treavor whimpered softly.

Just him? He did this?

A mouth at his throat, a hand at his belly, a firm prick pressing against his thigh. Treavor arched his back and whined, his cocklet drooling some measly droplets of seed which smeared against Custis’ stomach, god, he was a mess.

“Such a good boy.” Morgan groaned behind him, “So good for us, so fucking good.”

Treavor choked on a moan as the twin behind him began to rut into him desperately, Morgan’s prick pressed into him so perfectly, so very perfectly it had Treavor’s eyes rolling.

“You can take Morgan’s seed can’t you Treavor?” Custis murmured feverishly, “And then, you can take me again?”

Treavor couldn’t rightly hear his brother’s words but he nodded regardless, his head lolling as his body bounced with the ferocity of Morgan’s rutting.

A beautiful cry escaped their baby brother’s throat as Morgan stilled once more, his cock pressed deep inside the small body which lay panting and delirious between them.

Morgan began pawing at Treavor’s stomach again while his twin repositioned himself before the youngest brother, hooking Treavor’s one leg high over his waist, angling his body just so to pressed the head of his prick against the point where his twin and their baby brother became one.

Treavor groaned softly as he nestled into the pillow beneath his head. He was warm, wonderfully warm… And full, full of cock and seed and heat. His head was incredibly fuzzy and floaty. He felt heavy and weightless.

Morgan twitched inside him lazily, pumping him full… So full…

Some cloying darkness began tugging at the corners of Treavor’s mind as he lay there panting. He was tired… Worn out from the evenings events...

He exhaled a small noise as Morgan slowly, slowly slipped from him… He shifted his hips, feeling the seed so very deep inside him slosh and churn, slip down, down, down.

He was so open, so loose… Inviting and warm and slick and-

Another prick, hot and heavy and perfect pressed up into him, spreading him wide, chasing away the emptiness.

Treavor mewled softly as Custis began to fuck him. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes or reach for his brother, the weight of his bones was immeasurable, or at least it felt as such.

So he simply lay there, offering himself as a warm, complacent thing for his brothers to bury their cocks and seed within. He whimpered and mewled softly into Custis’ mouth when his brother leaned close to kiss him. He needed to let them know how good they felt inside him…

Custis and Treavor were curled around one another, pressed close with hardly a hands space between them. Treavor’s leg was looped over his brother’s waist, his toes curled as fire bubbled in his veins.

Custis alternated between kissing his baby brother breathless or keeping his head tucked beneath his chin so he could murmur filthy nothings into his ear.

Morgan lay sprawled across the bed, leaning back against the pillows watching his twin sink into the small body pressed close, his own prick laying atop his stomach, not quite heavy yet, but growing more and more interested with ever sob or squeal their baby brother made as Custis continued to fuck him.

Morgan quickly found himself eager to find a home inside their baby brother again.

However, there was a small though munting issue arising before them.

“I think our baby brother may almost be done for the night.” Morgan mused through a poutishly smug huff as he took himself in his hand, slowly stroking himself as he watched his twin, Custis merely chuckled as he nipped at the tip of Treavor’s ear.

“It’s a sh-shame we’re not.” He replied heatedly as he slid his hand down to settle at Treavor’s lower back, holding the younger brother still so he could fuck into him faster, harder, stronger.

Treavor squealed, throwing his head back wildly as he arched, more heat smeared against Custis’ stomach.

“I suppose I could go again.” Morgan mused thoughtfully as he ran a hand along Treavor’s spine, following the curve of his brother’s back, feeling his brother’s breath hitch beneath his palm.

Custis curled around Treavor, drawing him close as he pressed his cheek to the side of his baby brother’s head as he began to murmur absolute filth into his ear.

“Can you take more Treavor?” He asked breathlessly as his hips began to stutter, “More seed? More cock? I want to finish inside you again Treavor, I want to hear you scream.”

The young body sobbed into Custis’ shoulder.

Close but not quite.

“Morgan is waiting for me to finish Treavor. He wants to fuck you again, splay you open, sink inside. You’ll be a good boy and let him won’t you?”

Custis angled his hips just so and this time Treavor did scream.

The prick inside him pressed against his prostate over and over and over.

Treavor shook and sobbed and squealed and screamed, his cocklet twitched but there was nothing left inside him, still the fire roared in his veins.

Custis drew him into another kiss as he began to fuck into Treavor again, sliding his cock in and out of the warmth of Treavor’s insides, chasing his own pleasure again.

Still, Treavor mewled and whimpered against his brother’s lips, offering some shaky sob as Custis’ prick began drooling inside him, seeding him even as he continued to rut into him.

Treavor gasped as his brother finally stilled.

He could feel the warmth… The subtle twitching of the cock inside him, but the exhaustion was suffocating, drowning him, dragging him down into a sweet oblivion…

His name was called, it sounded so far away… The prick inside him slipped free and he groaned.

Hands grappled with his small form as he was rolled onto his stomach. The covers were warm beneath him, there was no pillow beneath his head, his cheek was pressed to the warmth beneath him.

Another body, hot and firm, settled over him as a new cock pressed into him without a single twitch from Treavor save for a most savory little mewl as he was spread open again.

His body bounced atop the bed as one of his brothers fucked him, he could vaguely feel the hands on his back holding him in unnecessarily place, it wasn’t as if he could resist or move even if he truly wanted to…

Not as if he wanted to either way.

Treavor felt himself sigh and moan pleased little keens and panted mewls as someone panted above him.

His eyes rolled as his hands unconsciously tangled in the sheets.

His thighs shook, the body above him cursed gently.

There was nothing left inside him.

His little prick twitched regardless.

He was floating and falling all at once, feeling everything, every bite, every kiss, every perfect press of the cock fucking him.

(He wanted to sleep.)

He never wanted this to end.

Someone cursed above him as everything, every kiss, every bite, every reckless thrust, stopped...

Warmth settled in his gut again.

Treavor was no more…

[][][]

Morgan panted over his baby brother’s shoulder, drawing in greedy breaths as he pumped his seed into the unconscious body beneath him. Treavor was the perfect vessel, warm and tight and complacent.

Morgan pressed a kiss to the side of his brother’s neck, ran his thumbs over Treavor’s hips, purred as he rolled his hips, burying the last few spurts of his seed deep inside the bowels of the small body beneath him.

Treavor gave no response, that was fine, they never really needed him awake to begin with.

A hand ran through Morgan’s hair, creeping from the base of his neck, drawing him from the younger brother as Custis drew him into a slow kiss, Morgan grinned into his twin’s mouth, looping a lazy arm over his twin’s shoulder.

“You look absolutely wonderful like this.” Custis murmured heatedly as he dipped his head low to nip at his twin’s throat.

“I know.” Morgan chimed cheekily as he slowly eased himself off Treavor’s back, withdrawing himself from their baby brother. He sat back, setting his hand on Custis’ chest to force his twin gently away.

Custis looked a good mess, hair atray, eyes blown wide, lips pleasantly bruised, Morgan doubted he looked much better. Cocking his head towards the unconscious body between them, the younger twin grinned.

“Now let me watch you.”

Custis returned the wolfish grin his twin offered him before he leaned close to press one last kiss to Morgan’s mouth. Custis then turned back to their baby brother, splayed out so wonderfully between them.

The body was limp, the only motion made was the gentle rise and fall of Treavor’s chest as he drew breath. There was no struggle as Custis slowly rolled Treavor onto his back.

There was no twitch of movement as Custis spat in his palm, stroking his prick some few times to smear it slick before he positioned himself just at the slick, hot opening between his brother’s thighs...

Treavor’s expression didn’t change, his hands remained loose atop the bed. Even as Custis buried himself within the confines of his baby brother, even as Custis settled as far, as deep as he could inside the warm, wet body beneath him…

The only difference was the new swell of Treavor’s stomach… And god wasn’t that the most sinful sight?

Custis didn’t have to wait, Treavor was sloppy and loose, compliant, asleep, Custis could have just begun to fuck his baby brother to his pleasure, but he still took the time to hike Treavor’s legs over his thighs and set his hands at Treavor’s hips.

“You’re too kind brother.” Morgan chided playfully as he sprawled himself down beside Treavor, setting his palm atop the swell of their baby brother’s tummy, feeling his twin pressing against his palm from the inside as Custis began to gently fuck the body beneath him.

Custis merely hummed, enjoying the tight, slumbering wetness of Treavor, the feeling of his delicate insides stretch and shift to accommodate his girth and length.

Treavor remained still and silent beneath him, dead to the world but so very warm. His lips parted ever so slightly, his teeth peered shyly from the darkness of his mouth.

Even asleep, his eyes rolled about his skull.

Custis dipped low to kiss the unresponsive body beneath him as he began to steadily rock faster and faster into their baby brother, finding himself pleasantly surprised as a low groan was pressed into his mouth.

“Aww~” Morgan cooed sweetly, “He’s dreaming.”

A finger twitched, a small, stuttered noise uttered from closed lips, a stunted shudder of the thigh.

Custis pressed his thumbs into Treavor’s hips, soothing the bone just below as he watched, watched and listened. Every twitch or shudder, every stilted sigh or delirious murmur. It was music to Custis’ ears, poetry in motion.

Treavor was most beautiful on his back, beneath his brothers, stuffed full of cock and seed.

Treavor’s head flopped to the side as Custis began to feverishly fuck into him, riding out his approaching orgasm and taking his sweet time to please himself. Regardless, the new position of their baby brother’s head left the lovely little bite mark Morgan had gifted him clear as day.

“Brother.” Custis chided as he looked over to his twin, his hips not quite stilling from their feverish rutting but certainly slowing enough for Treavor, even in his post-cotial slumber, to complain with a small, throaty whine.

Morgan rolled his eyes and grinned, “What?” He whined playfully in return, “It’ll heal… Eventually.”

Custis huffed as he leaned close, tilting Treavor’s head the opposite way to leave his own mark upon their little brother, groaning contently as, even unconscious, Treavor responded to the brief stint of pain.

Treavor’s hips and thighs quivered, his toes curled, his hands fisted the blankets and for a brief moment Morgan thought that his twin had pulled their baby brother from his stupor.

Treavor’s eyes opened slightly, but all Morgan could see was white as his little brother’s pupils rolled. His lips parted as a strangled, inhuman cry of primal pleasure tore from his throat.

His cocklet jolted briefly, a mear, single droplet of pearly dribble slipped from the head, and then Treavor was still once more.

Custis pressed his tongue to the bloody bite he had left on his baby brother’s throat before he returned to his previous position, hovering his over the body beneath him.

“Go on.” Morgan breathed softly.

“Fuck him brother. There’s no one here to stop you.”

A deep groan rolled to Custis’ throat as he began to gently fuck into the body beneath him again, his twin was right, there was no one else there, he could take however damn long he wanted.

And he wanted to enjoy this.

He wanted to enjoy Treavor…

Treavor’s tummy swelled with each thrust of Custis’ cock, accepting the invasion willingly, wonderfully, deflating in its absence. Custis though his baby brother looked wonderful with a round tummy, filled to the brim with seed and prick.

Oh, but even better was how quickly Treavor could accommodate his cock.

With how quickly Custis was fucking into the body beneath him there nearly no time for Treavor’s belly to recover from the absence of his prick. Treavor would be feeling terribly loose and horribly empty in the morning, luckily for him, if he asked nicely enough, Custis would be more than eager to aid their baby brother.

Oh, that was a tantalizing thought indeed.

Custis snarled deep in his throat as he buried his face into Treavor’s shoulder, his hips continued to fuck faster, harder, deep, deep, deeper into his baby brother until he could no longer.

The elder twin panted against Treavor’s neck as he hunched over the prone prone form beneath him, purring with delight, feeling the weight of his seed settle into Treavor’s gut knowing that he had put it there…

“We’ve made quite a mess.” Morgan mused softly as he watched the swell of Treavor’s stomach twitch as his twin finished inside of him.

“The maids will deal with it tomorrow.” Custis huffed softly from his hunched position.

“And what of Treavor?” The younger twin asked.

“What of Treavor?” Custis shot back with a grin, tinting his head just so to observe his twin with hazy eyes as his hands slowly wander down to paw and fondle the very evident swell of their baby brother’s tummy.

“He won’t be walking straight for a good while brother, I see no worry in leaving him unattended for the night.”

Morgan rolled his eyes, “I’m asking if you would be opposed to sharing our bed with our baby brother for the night.” Morgan quipped as he ran a hand through Treavor’s hair.

“He’s a slippery devil you know… I doubt slick thighs and a sloppy hole would keep him from trying to escape.”

Custis hummed in contemplation before smiling.

“I do so love your wonderful mind brother.”

Morgan’s smile was all teeth as he rolled from the spare bed, pressing a fleeting kiss to his twin’s cheek as he turned to the bathroom, calling a casual, “Sit tight.” Over his shoulder as he disappeared through the door.

Custis listened as his twin ran the sink and rummaged about the room while he simply observed the body beneath him…

Treavor truly was the most sinful of beauties…

Something landed on the bed just by Custis’s knee as Morgan returned with a damp towel, a familiar sight after a good fuck. Custis watched as the younger twin cleaned off their baby brother as best he could, wiping away the seed Treavor had spilled all over himself before he glanced at Custis with a cocke brow.

“Do you intend to fuck him in your sleep brother?” Morgan asked coyly, as he tilted his head towards whatever he had tossed to Custis earlier.

It was the elongated egg shaped plug that Custis was rather fond of, more than thick enough to keep everything they had planted into their baby brother, exactly where they wanted it.

Custis huffed as he grasped the object, keeping his eyes on his twin as he laved the rounded head with his tongue. His twin’s snark was unnecessary this late at night, but his forethinking was appreciated.

“Oh don’t give me that.” Morgan chided sweetly, “I figured that you’d rather not fancy waking in a puddle of whatever escapes Treavor tonight.” Custis merely huffed as he slowly removed himself from the warmth which was their baby brother.

Briefly, he spread Treavor’s thighs to watch the gaping entrance twitch and shudder at the lost of cock. He waited until the first smear of thick, white seed began to appear before he pressed the slickened plug into the awaiting hole.

The plug wasn’t as long his or Morgan’s pricks, but the very base was ever so slightly thicker which would serve well to keep everything safely tucked inside their little brother.

Once the plug was securely inside Treavor, Custis carefully hoisted the smaller body up, carrying him to the other bed brother before setting him down just before his twin.

Morgan was quick to plater himself to Treavor’s front as Custis curled around his back. Treavor remained a warm dead thing between them.

A soft kiss was pressed to Treavor’s still lips, not that he could feel it, before Morgan tucked his baby brother’s head against his throat.

“Can we have him again in the morning brother?” Morgan asked sweetly.

“We’ve been patient.” Custis mused smugly, his hand splayed over the gentle swell of the belly before him.

“He is ours now brother… We can have him forever.”

Forever…

The twins grinned like wolves.

Forever…

What a tantalizing thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out We're probably going to be revising some of our old works before we start on anything new.
> 
> On that note, expect something other than Dishonored content coming soon, We have a more adventure-ishy story in the shop and We're real excited to begin uploading that bitch in the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come... I just need to finish my fucking essay...
> 
> Also please comment, We need people to feed our ego.


End file.
